


Unloving Him

by yeolsladyluck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsladyluck/pseuds/yeolsladyluck
Summary: How can i unlove him?





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE  
“Mianhamida, Eun Jung-ah. I really have to do this. Mian. Mian.” (I’m sorry, Eun Jung. I really have to do this. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.) He keeps on bowing while saying sorry to the lady who’s holding an umbrella to protect herself from the snow. 

“Waeyo? Wae?” (Why? Why?)The girl asked. She can’t seem to understand why he did such thing. She gave him all her love, her time, her everything. But he chose to leave her. 

“Mian. The agency will introduce me in two weeks’ time.” The lady silently wept upon hearing the words the man said.

So it’s the agency. 

He doesn’t want her tobe a part of his starting career. He doesn’t want her anymore.

“Geurae. Take care. Hwaiting.” (Okay.Take care. Good luck.) After the lady muttered her good luck to the man, she left him while the snow is falling as so as her tears. 

“Eun Jung-ah! Eun Jung-ah!” the man kept calling her name but then she paid no attention to him. She just walked away as fast as she can until she disappeared in the thick snow.


	2. Chanyeol 1

“Eun Jung-ih! Eun Jung-ah! Eun Jung-ih! Eun Jung-ah! Song Eun Jung! Yah! Open up!” Song Eun Jung woke up as soon as she heard someone shouting outside her door. She lazily got up and checks the intercom to see who the one shouting is and it was the bastard Kim Yu Seok. The guy never seemed to be tired because he can even make noise outside her door.

Eun Jung opened the door and she saw the never-dying smiling face of Yu Seok. Immediately, she felt like she wanted to hit this bastard’s face for ruining her sleep.

“Waeyo?! I’m damn tired, Kim Yu Seok. Let me sleep!” she shouted.

“Ang aga-aga ang init ng ulo mo. Come on. Let’s go to Valkyrie and have fun!” He said. Eun Jung grabbed anything near her and tossed it to Yu Seok who instantly catches it as if he was used it to it.

“I’m damn tired Kim Yu Seok! Aish! Kung ayaw mong matulog magpatulog ka!” and she slammed the door in his face. Eun Jung returned to her bed and closed her eyes once more to continue her sleep.

“Eun Jung-ah, mianhamnida. I’m really sorry.” Napabangon si Eun Jung because of her dream. She is dreaming of him again. Mula nang makita nya sa plane ang lalaki the other day, she can’t stop dreaming about him and remembering how they used to be before. 

Eun Jung just stood up and her to her kitchen to find something edible. Good thing she found a something and started eating it. While eating, hindi nya maiwasang mapatulala. 

“Eun Jung-ih, look at my face. I’m so handsome right?” he said as munches his kimchi. 

“Ne. You are. You are the most handsome guy in the world.” She agreed and kissed him in his cheek.

“Our maknae is more handsome than me.” 

“Nah. He looks like a girl. And I prefer your handsomeness.”

“Aigoo. Na neol saranghae Song Eun Jung.” (Goodness.I love you, Song Eun Jung.)

“Nado saranghae.” (I love you too.)

“Aish! Aish! Bakit ba di kita makalimutan?!” Eun Jung shouted in despair while looking outside the glass wall where the lights illuminated the whole Makati City. 

It’s been 16 long years since they broke up but here she is, still sulking about their relationship. Habang sya, he’s in Korea, busy writing songs, practicing choreographies, looking handsome and making money. He’s definitely happy about his life. While she’s not. 

She let herself believe for years that she had already moved on but the truth is, hindi pa. And she is sure that she’ll never gonna move on. He left a permanent mark on her. And that mark, she can ever remove it.

“Aish! Just move on, Song Eun Jung! He’s not worth it!” she screamed. “He’s not worth it.” 

\----------------------------

“Eun Jung-ah, which of these suits me the most? This black shirt with ripped jeans or gray shirt with skinny jeans?” Eun Jung sighed. Ayaw na ayaw nya talaga kapag nagpapasamang mamili ng damit si Yu Seok. This guy is worst that a woman when it comes to clothes!

“Aish. Bilhin mo na lang pareho!” she exclaimed and sat at the nearest couch. Kanina pa kase sila ikot ng ikot kakahanap ng damit na gagamitin ni Yu Seok for his date later. 

“Nah. I only have to choose one. I don’t have tons of money.” He said. 

“Then don’t buy anything.” Hinubad ni Eun Jung ang suot na sapatos at ibinato sa kaibigan sa inis. Yu Seok just catches her shoe and tossed it back to her. 

“I’m going on a date with our most beautiful stewardess as of now, I have to be at my best.” Gosh. Yu Seok and his escapades. Halos lahat ng magagandang stewardess sa airlines nila ay nililigawan at idine-date. And when they broke up, the girl will just resign. 

“Yang kalandian mo nga tantanan mo.” She remarked. 

“You’re so bitter, Eun Jung-ssi. Halatang-halata na hindi ka pa nakaka-move on sa kanya.” nagpanting ang tenga ni Eun Jung sa sinabi ni Yu Seok. This guy really knows how to piss her off. Big time!

Nilapitan nya si Yu Seok at agad-agad na sinuntok ang mukha nito. Good thing at nakaiwas ito kundi postponed ang date nito mamaya.

“Yah! Don’t punch my face. Aish. I’m going on a date later.” He said and rolled his eyes at her. 

“Bahala ka dyan. I’m going home.” She said in defeat. 

“Fine. Suit yourself. Nanganganib ang mukha ko sayo.” 

Iginala ni Eun Jung ang mga mata to search for something to buy but there’s nothing caught her eye. Sa Seoul na lang siguro sya mamimili pag natapos na ang vacation nila. 

She was about to go out of the department store when suddenly someone approached her. 

“Eun Jung Song? Ellie?” napatingin sa babae because she called her by her English name. Kilala nya ba ang babaeng to?

“He? Nugu-yah?”(Who are you?) she asked the woman who she was. The woman just smiled and held her hand.

“It’s me, Megan. Megan Santayana.” Pinilit nyang inalala kung saan nya nakilala si Megan but unfortunately hindi nya talaga naalala. Damn. She really has a bad memory. “You and I were co-workers in the airlines before and you even went to my wedding.” Megan said. Eun Jung smiled and nodded. 

Naalala na nya ngayon. This girl is the super fan of EXO.

“Yeah. I remembered. I’m sorry. I really have a bad memory. So kamusta ka na? Mianhae. I don’t recognize you.” she said. 

“I’m okay. Marriage life suits me. Ikaw? Kayo na ba ni Yves I mean Yu Seok? I really don’t like his Korean name. Yves is better.” Megan asked. Parang nandiri naman siya sa tanong ni Megan. She and Yu Seok? No way in hell. Magugunaw muna ang mundo bago mangyari ang iniisip ni Megan.

“Aniyo! We’re just friends. No crossing the line.” She stated. Megan nodded. “Anyway, where are you going?” she asked.

“Ah, I just went to SM Tickets to buy VIP’s for EXO last world tour. Actually, nag-kick off sa Seoul yung first leg last month. Nag-camping na nga ako dito since last night.” Napatingin naman agad sya kay Megan because of what she had said. EXO’s last world tour?

“He? Last world tour?” 

“You don’t know? They will be retiring next year or so how everyone would call it, ‘Returning back to EXO Planet’. Luckily kasama ang Philippines sa venue ng concert nila. 10 countries lang kase ang pupuntahan nila to signify their 10 albums. One album per country. And good thing natapat sa Philippines yung album nila nung 2017.” Megan shared. Eun Jung can’t help but to raise her eyebrow.

“Bakit naman sila magre-retire? As far as I know they are still famous.” She said and Megan laughed.

“Hindi ka talaga naging fan ng EXO ever.” I was never. How can I be a fan, if…?

“I’m an Ahgase but they got disbanded 3 years ago.” She said. 

“Whatever. So going back, they will retire because some of them were getting married. Yun ata ang delimitation ng contract nila. I don’t know. If a member gets married, it’s either they get disbanded or retires. They chose to retire. Sa Seoul nila yun in-annouce, nung last day. Ang daming fans na nag-iyakan, including me. The members cried. Pero shems ang cute nya pa din talaga umiyak eh. Walang pinagbago.” Megan said. 

Yes. He never changed. Such a crybaby since then.

“Who will get married?” I hope it’s not him.Please not him.

“Kyungsoo. Pinakita yung engagement photos nila but the face of the girl was not revealed. Kahit yung Kyungsoo fansites walang nakuhang picture and previews nung babae. Sayang. Before summer daw next year ikakasal si D.O. eh. Sana i-broadcast in public.” She sighed. She thought it him was whose going to get married. Tila nabunutan sya ng tinik sa lalamunan sa nalaman.

“Anyway, are you going to watch? Sa June yun. I bought 3 tickets. Kami ni Lily manonood dito. Nag-back out kase si Ria. Do you want the other one? Sold out na agad yung tickets eh.” Alok ni Megan. Eun Jung politely shook her head. She will never come or watch their concert. 

“I’m not a fan.” She just said. Megan just laughed at her. After a few minutes, nagpaalam na ang babae. 

On her way out, she saw a big poster of EXO in front of MOA Arena. It looks like doon gaganapin ang concert. Eun Jung stopped to look at the poster. 

“Damn. How can he be so handsome? Urgh!” she kicked the pebble in front of her feet and continued walking. 

“Eun Jung-ah, look at my facial muscles.”

“Eun Jung-ih, yah! Look at me! I’m so handsome right?”

“Yah! Song Eun Jung! Don’t you dare walk out on your boyfriend!”

“Song Eun Jung! Yah! Jakkamanyo! Yah! Yah!” (Song Eun Jung! Hey! Wait up! Hey! Hey!)

“Song Eun Jung! Stop running! You might trip!”

Eun Jung rolled her eyes because of the memories she remembered. Bwisit. Nakita nya naman kase ang picture ng lalaking yon. Now, hindi na naman nya tuloy makalimutan.

“It’s been 16 years, Song Eun Jung. Move on!” she scolded herself. 

Due to terrible inis, she went to a nearby coffee shop. Coffee and cake is the best remedy kapag naiinis. 

“Omg! I still can’t believe na mom let me borrow her card to buy a VIP ticket sa last concert ng EXO. I’m so happy! Buti na lang mataas grades ko last semester!” she heard someone spoke from her behind.

Damn. Hanggang dito ba naman?!

“Me too! Grabe ang bilis na sold out lahat ng seats! Hindi nag-2 minutes! Kaloka!” Eun Jung hit the table. Nakakabwisit na kase ang mga kadalagahan sa likod nya. Sa inis nya ay hinarap nya ang mga ito.

“Yah! Could you please shut your mouth? People are trying to relax. Be considerate.” She said and turned her back.

“Ay bitter si Ate sa EXO. Army siguro yan.” She heard. Hinarap nya uli ang mga dalagita at nagsalita.

“Excuse me. I’m an Ahgase!” she said and left.

“Damn. Kahit saan na lang ba puro EXO?!” she fumed while sipping her coffee inside a taxi. Nadaan na naman kase nila ang malaking billboard ng EXO at sa inis nya tinry nyang batuhin ng bato ang billboard which made her look like an idiot.

\-----------------------------

“Mianhe! Mianhe!” (I’m sorry! I’m sorry!) Eun Jung bowed to apologize to the man she bumped. Her older brother is in her dorm so she really had to go back. 

It’s just that she bumped into someone who just entered the café. The water the man was holding got spilled in his shirt so she really must apologize.

“Gwaechanayo?” (Are you okay?) he said asking if she was okay. She just nodded and left.

A week after, at the same place, she bumped the same man. 

“It’s you again.” He said. He even held her hand to help her stood up.

Eun Jung felt something went through her hand. Like an electric current or something so she removed his hands from hers. This is not a good thing.

“What’s your name?” he asked and flashed his big smile. And for time, Eun Jung saw the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life. It’s far better than the smile of her younger brother, Dong Sun who looks like Lee Min Ho.

“Yah. Gwaechanayo?” (Hey, are you okay?) he asked. She absent-mindedly nodded. “What’s your name?” 

“S-song Eun Jung.” She said, trying to hide her shaking voice because she is just mesmerized by the man in front of her. His eyes that can look through her soul, his voice that can make her tremble and the aura that can make her smile and creep at the same time.

“Nice to meet you Eun Jung-ssi. Park Chanyeol imnida.”

\---------------------------


	3. Chanyeol 2

“Ellie, please assist the passenger sitting in seat number 30455. He’s an old man and he needs a blanket.” Eun Jung nodded when she heard their chief spoke. Agad syang kumuha ng kumot para dalhin sa matandang lalaki.

“Good evening Sir, you said you need a blanket. Here it is.” She said and gave the blanket to the old man. 

“Thank you. Please put it to my wife.” The man said pointing the old woman beside him who’s sleeping. Eun Jung nodded and put the blanket to the old man. After that, she returned to their place.

“After Husein Sastranegara International Aiport, we’ll head to Haneda Airport then Incheon. Anong plano mo?” tanong kay Eun Jung ng kasamahan nyang flight stewardess sa Philippine Airlines.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll visit my dad in Yeongdong-gun. He told me that the grape farm is doing good. Hindi pa din kase ako nakakapunta dun because of my hectic schedule.” She replied. She doesn’t want to stay in the city because she might bump him again. Ayaw na nyang mangyari ulit yon.

“Wow! Parang gusto kong sumama sayo. I’m never been to a grape farm. But my boyfriend is waiting for me in Seoul.” Eun Jung just smile and politely left to check on the passengers. She doesn’t want to listen to conversations about boyfriends dahil naiinis lang sya. Hindi dahil sa bitter sya kundi naaalala nya lang ang mga nangyari noon.

Memories that she always try to forget but then, she just always fail.

\---------------------------------

Eun Jung arrived in Incheon International Airport after a week. Her body is so tired dahil sa napakahabang byahe at halos wala silang pahinga kahit pa tumigil sa Java at Tokyo ang eroplano ng ilang araw.

“Aigoo. I’m so tired.” Eun Jung exclaimed as soon as her back touches the bed. Inabot nya ang remote na nasa bedside table and turned on the television. Friday ngayon at palabas ang The Return of Superman. 

But it turns out na replay pala ng episode 79 ang naka-play. It was aired in 2015. She was surprised when she saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun. She wanted to turn off the tv but her mind says no. 

“Omo he’s so cute!” Eun Jung exclaimed when she saw him playing with Seojun. She immediately shook her head in the thought.

“Aniyo. Aniyo. He’s not cute! Si Baekhyun ang cute!” (No! No! He’s not cute!)She yelled and her voiced echoed in the whole place. Eun Jung just turned off the television out of frustration.

“Aigoo, my heart. When will you stop recognizing him?” 

\-------------------------

The next morning, Eun Jung got up early because she will visit her brother who’s working in Seoul. Hinahanap kase sya ng anak ng kuya nya. 

Pagdating ng Seoul, dumaan muna syang ng coffee shop called Sulbing, the one that she used to visit when she was still studying, to buy her favorite blend and cake for her nephew. Matagal na rin syang hindi nagagawi dito dahil matagal na syang hindi nagpupunta ng Seoul.

After buying a cappuccino for herself and Injeolmi Honey Butter bread for Young Jae, she headed outside. Pero bago nya maabot ang pinto, may nabangga syang malaking tao.

“Aigoo! Mianhe! Mianhe!” (Goodness! Sorry! Sorry!) She said and bowed to the person she bumped. Hindi nya kase napansin na may kasalubong pala sya because she’s taking a call from her brother’s wife, Yun Hee. 

“Gwaechanayo?” (Are you okay?) Eun Jung stopped bowing when she heard the person spoke. 

Damn. It can’t be. It can’t be.

“Nice to see you, Eun Jung-ssi.” 

Eun Jung felt that her heart just stopped for a moment.

\---------------------

“Yun Hee-ah! Yun Hee-ah!” Eun Jung called for her brother’s wife who’s her best friend to tell what happened in the coffee shop. Agad naman syang pinuntahan ni Yun Hee after tucking Young Jae to sleep.

“Wae? Wae? Wae?” (Why? Why? Why?) Yun Hee asked why and sat beside her.

“I saw him again! In the coffee shop! And it’s like déjà vu because I bumped him again! Aish!” Eun Jung muttered. Yun Hee just laughed at what she said.

“That’s fate, Eun Jung-ih.” Yun Hee said followed by loud laugh, enough to wake Young Jae. 

“Aniyo! It’s not fate! It’s just mere coincidence. Argh. Why am I even discussing this to you?” Eun Jung said then sighed. 

“Because I’m your best friend.” Yun Hee replied. “Anyway, I’m going to cook. Hyun Si might arrive earlier because you’re here.” she just nodded and took out her phone.

She’s browsing in her Instagram account when she saw his post. No, she’s not following him. It just came across. It was a photo taken from Sulbing and he is smiling in the camera habang may hawak na honey butter bread. Tapos ang caption is smiley face. Wala iba. No emoticon or any hashtag. Just a plain smiley face but then it almost gained a million likes, the fact na kaka-post pa lang nun an hour ago. 

“Damn. I don’t want to assume but…” She whispered. 

“Are you thinking that he’s happy to see you?” 

“Aigoo! Lee Yun Hee! Yah! Don’t scare me like that!” hindi nya namalayang nakalapit na pala si Yun Hee sa kanya that’s why she’s startled. Agad nyang itinago sa bag ang cellphone.

“Stop assuming, Eun Jung. You’re hurting yourself.” 

\---------------------------

Eun Jung is back in Incheon and she’s now enjoying the beauty of Songdo City’s Central Park. Bihira kase syang maglalabas tuwing nasa Incheon sya because she just sleep and sleep. Pambawi kapag nasa byahe sya na halos wala talaga silang tulog. 

Kaya naman after jogging for almost an hour, she went back to her house to change dahil she will visit Café Blankis. Nakaka-relax daw kase ang atmosphere doon according to Yun Hee. 

She settled herself in a seat by the window while waiting for her order. Hindi naman nagtagal ay dumating na ang in-order nyang Dutch Latte and Strawberry and Chocolate Tiramisu. Syempre before eating, she took a photo of herself with the food and posted it on her Instagram account. 

“I didn’t imagine myself as idle as this.” She whispered to herself habang nakatanaw sa labas. Maaga pa lang pero the streets were already busy. Parami na rin parami ang tao sa café so she decided na lalabas na sya para makapamasyal-pasyal habang may time pa sya dahil next week, ba-byahe naman sya.

Before she left, she decided to buy a venti sized Tiramisu Latte. Pagkakuha nya ng order nya, hindi inaasahang tao ang nakita nya. 

“Annyeong, Eun Jung-ssi.” (Hi Eun Jung.) He said in all smiles. Yung smile na kitang-kita ang facial muscles. 

\----------------------------

“Hindi. It’s still considered to be coincidence, right? Ayoko mag-assume. Yun Hee said that I should stop hurting myself.” She looks like an idiot blabbering to herself habang nakasakay ng train papuntang Hongdae. 

“Aigoo. Just stop, Eun Jung. Stop.” She told herself. Para malibang, nilabas nya na lang ang phone nya and her earphones and just listened to music. 

Pagdating ng Hongik University Station, nilakad nya na lang ang distance until Hongdae. Exercise na rin and isa pa, sa dami ng magagandang cafes and clubs na madadaan nya, paniguradong hindi sya mabo-bore.

Sayang kase at hindi nag-stop sa Incheon si Yu Seok. Sana may kasama sya. Pero okay lang. at least she has time for herself.

Eun Jung spent hours walking and walking. Pag may nadadaanan syang make-up store na may sale or di kaya murang tinda, bibilhin nya. Make-ups lang naman kase ang hilig nya. 

“Aigoo. This is pretty. I should buy this one.” She said in straight English that’s why many people stared at her. Maganda kase ang accent nya ng English dahil matagal na syang nakatira sa Pilipinas. After their break up, she begged her father to leave the country and pumayag naman ang papa nya. She chose Philippines dahil maganda ang place at mura ang tuition. She even continued her studies there. And nang maka-graduate sya ng PATTS, she instantly got hired in Philippine Airlines. Well, she got the height and face, as well as brains. 

After spending money because of her beauty regimens, she searched for the Churro 101. According to a review in the internet, maganda daw ang ambiance doon and it’s a place where everything is better than a boyfriend! 

Pagbukas nya pa lang ng pinto ng Churro 101, naamoy na agad nya ang amoy ng hot chocolate and churros. Heck nakakagutom!

But when she sat down to wait for her order, Chill by EXO played. And ang masaklap pa, people were singing along. Tanging sya lang ang hindi nakikikanta. And people were staring at her. Before, when you’re not familiar with EXO, everyone can accuse you of being a spy.

“Damn. Kung hindi pa lang ako nakakapagbayad, I will definitely leave this place.” She murmured to herself. 

She knows that he wrote this song. She still reads news about them and watches their interviews and tv guesting’s. Sikat na sikat pa rin kase sila even in the Philippines. 

Eun Jung was relieved when the song had ended but the inis she felt came back when Ko Ko Bop played. EXO day ba ngayon? Bakit puro kanta nila ang tumutugtog dito?

When her order arrived, she asked the waiter if they could change the song but the he just answered na EXO Month daw ngayon sa Churro 101 because of the concert na gaganapin sa midweek of April.

So she just hurried up eating and left the place immediately and looked for Suave, a take-out store in Hongdae to buy macaroons for her brother, Dong Hyun who’s living near the university.

“2 boxes of black tea caramel macaron and two boxes and chocolate and caramel pudding.” She told the cashier nang hiningi na ang order nya.

Eun Jung is browsing her phone when she heard muffled screams from people around her. Nakakatawa nga dahil parang pigil na pigil ang mga tili. And shutter sounds were evident everywhere.

She heard her pen fell on the floor. Pupulutin nya sana yon nang pumulot na noon at inabot na sa kanya.

“Eun Jung-ssi, you dropped this.” She heard someone said that made her stilled in her seat. Damn. Kilalang-kilala nya kung kanino ang boses na yon. Mahina lang ang pagkakasabi but alam nyang sya yon.

She can’t be mistaken. Kabisadong kabisado nya ang boses na iyon. Eun Jung held her head up para tignan kung sino ang nagsalita. 

And she’s right. It’s him.

“Song Eun Jung, gwaechana?” (Song Eun Jung, are you okay?) he asked. 

‘How can I be okay if you’re in front of me?!’ she wanted to asked him that but pinigilan nya na lang ang sarili nya.

“I’m okay. Kamsahamnida, Park Chanyeol.”

\----------------------


	4. Chanyeol 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god i just made this last last year when i'm still not a hardcre chanbaek fan

November, 2010. Seoul, Korea.

“Yah, Lee Yun Hee, I have to finish this. Ka. I’ll just meet you in Sulbing in 30 minutes.” Eun Jung told her best friend, Lee Yun Hee. They can’t walk together to the café now because she has lots of things to do. Her projects are piling up and she also needs to study for the midterms. 

It was already past 6 in the evening when Eun Jung had finished her requirement for a certain subject and she received a text from Yun Hee saying that she’s already at home. Since Eun Jung can’t sleep at night without drinking coffee from Sulbing, she decided to go there herself.

“Giant Cappuccino for Eun Jung-ssi!” she heard the barista called. Eun Jung stood up to get the cappuccino in the counter and walked to go out. But before she could reach the door, her eyes were captured by a handsome guy sitting by the window, looking at her. 

Eun Jung felt that her heart melted when he smiled. 

She even checked if someone was behind her but there’s none. The handsome guy smiled at her! 

Is she that attractive?

 

His eyes were so beautiful and his smile makes the angels fall from the sky. And his big ears were cute!

She smiled back, walks her way out of Sulbing with a cappuccino in her hand a slight hope that she will see him again.

\----------------------------

March, 2028. Incheon, Korea.

“Yeoboseyo? Yu Seok-ah? Waeyo?” Eun Jung asked when Yu Seok called him in the middle of the night. Good thing she’s not yet sleeping kundi mabubungangaan nya sa cellphone ang lalaking to.

“Eodiseoyo? Are you in Songdo?” nagtatanong na naman ang taong kung nasan sya. She’s 101 percent sure na kakayagin na naman sya ng kumag na to kung saan. 

“Ne. Wae? I’m not in the mood to go bar-hopping tonight Kim Yu Seok!” she shouted and he just laughed at her.

“Aniyo. We’re not gonna bar hop tonight. Samahan mo naman ako mag-dinner. I haven’t eaten yet. Baekopayo Eun Jung-ah!” 

“Okay. I’ll just change. Susunduin mo ba ako?” 

“Nope. I’ll just wait for you at Burgeroom 101 in 30 minutes. Malapit lang naman yun sa bahay mo right?” 

“Okay.”

\-----------------------

“Yah Kim Yu Seok, libre mo to right?” Eun Jung while she’s munching her food. 

“Ne. Anyway, when are you going back? Did the airlines called you already?” Yu Seok asked. Eun Jung put down her food and wiped her mouth.

“Not yet. Hindi ko nga alam kung kelan ang susunod kong flight. Ikaw ba kelan?” 

“First week of March sana but Dong Hyun and I switched so sabay ako sa inyo. According to Sir Collins, yung mga hindi daw makaalis by this week, sa last week na ang alis.” He explained. Eun Jung smiled upon what Yu Seok said. Sa end of March pa ang alis nya. It just means na mae-enjoy nya ang break!

“Sabay siguro tayo. San ang route? Dati ba?” 

“Nope. Some agency had requested your team para maging air crew ng isang kpop group na may world tour. So that just means you’ll be flying with them for I don’t know months.” Eun Jung stilled sa narinig nya. 

“Ano? Asia pa din ba?” 

“Nope. I saw the itinerary. USA and Mexico included. World tour nga diba?” 

“S-sinong magiging pasahero natin?” 

\-----------------------

“Nagsisisi na akong sa team na ito ako napunta! Of all group of people ba’t sila pa?!” reklamo ni Eun Jung habang naglalakad sila ni Yu Seok papunta sa boarding gate para makaakyat sa eroplano. The airport was full of fans na gustoong makakuha ng airport previews. In four hours kase ay dadating na ang mga pasahero nila galing pang Seoul.

“Wag kang mag-serve sa kanila. Ano yon assuming ka na ire-request ka nya?” Yu Seok asked while laughing that’s why she hit him with her scarf na hindi nya pa nasusuot. 

“Yah Kim Yu Seok! Itutulak kita sa hagdan!” she said but Yu Seok continued laughing. 

“Just don’t go near him, Song Eun Jung. Just don’t. Maawa ka naman sa puso mo. Maawa ka naman sa sarili mo. He already moved on. How about you? Hindi pa. After all these years.” She murmured to herself while fixing her luggage. Buti na lang nasa labas pa ang mga kasama nya kundi mapagtatawanan sya sa pinagsasasabi nya sa sarili nya.

“Ellie, ikaw na umayos ng luggage ni Chanyeol, please. Yung pillow nya pakilagay sa chair nya. Aayusin ko pa kase yung drinks nila. Bale naayos ko na yung sa lahat.” One of her fellow stewardess’ Annie said. Eun Jung stilled. Tatangi sana sya but nakaalis na si Annie so wala syang choice but to fix Chanyeol’s luggage. 

After thirty minutes, naayos na nya ang mga gamit ng lalaking yon. Well, she used to do that before. 

“Huh? He still has this?” she asked herself when she saw Chanyeol’s pillow, the one she gave him few months before they broke up. Nagreklamo kase sa kanya na inaagawan daw ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng unan so she made him one. Sya din mismo ang tumahi ng punda at nag-design. 

Eun Jung shook her head because of the thoughts that’s been already clouding in her mind. 

No. No. Don’t give meaning to this. 

Just don’t. You’ll get hurt again.

“They will be here in fifteen minutes. Please settle everything.” their leader said. She immediately put the pillow on Chanyeol’s seat and proceeded to the door to greet the passengers. 

“I’m so excited, Ellie. I will see them up close!” Annie whispered to her habang nakatayo sila sa may pinto ng plane at naghihintay.

“Stop it. You might scare them away.” She just said.

“Stand still. They’ll be here in a minute.” 

“Annyeong haseyo. Thank you for flying with us. Please enjoy the trip. Have a good day.” Sabay-sabay nilang sabi before bowing to nine men walking past them. 

“Oh, hyung, Eun Jung-ih noona is here.” she heard Sehun said. Nagtinginan naman sa kanya yung ibang kasamahan nya but she just held her head down.

“Annyeong Eun Jung-ssi.” Baekhyun greeted her with a big smile. She looked at him, smiled before bowing.

Eun Jung felt her hands were cold as she saw him follow the other members. She feels like her heart is about to jump out of her chest and she just want the ground to swallow her up.

Buti na lang ay nilagpasan lang sya ng lalaki. 

Nang makapasok na ang lahat, their leader closed the door and they proceeded to their areas. She proceeded to the area near the cockpit because their leader assigned her to assist the EXO members together with Annie and Sonia. 

“Omo. I’m so jealous Ellie. How come na kilala ka ni Baekhyun at Sehun? And Lay smiled at you!” Annie asked habang naglalakad sila papunta sa may cockpit area. She just smiled at them. Alangan naman kaseng sabihin nyang she’s Park Chanyeol’s ex-girlfriend. Edi nagkagulo sa buong eroplano nyan.

“Just keep your mouth shut Annie Cruz. Aish. You’re so madaldal ever.” She just said. 

“Oh annyeong Eun Jung-ih noona.” She heard Kai said behind. Lumingon naman sya.

“Annyeong haseyo.” She greeted back and bowed. Nang bumalik si Kai sa ginagawa nito ay naglakad na sya to check on everyone.

“Noona, Chanyeol-hyung wants coffee.” She turned when she heard Sehun spoke. Nalampasan na nya kase ito kaya naman bumalik sya para lumapit sa dalawa na magkatabi. Sehun is sitting near the window at si Chanyeol naman ang nakaupo malapit sa kanya.

“Yes, Sir?” she politely asked, smiling. It’s their number one rule. No frowning. Always smile. 

“Noona, Chanyeol-hyung wants some cold coffee. Do you have that?” 

“Ne. Jakkamanyo. I’ll get the coffee.” She politely said then smiled before leaving.

“Ellie! We’re so jealous of you! Annie told us na kilala ka daw ng EXO! How come? Naging trainee ka ba sa SM?” they asked. Hindi na lang nya pinansin ang tanong nila. She just prepared the cold coffee that Chanyeol wanted.

After five minutes, she brought it to him. 

“Yah hyung. There’s your cold coffee. Get it.” Sehun told Chanyeol but he didn’t even bulge. He just remained seated while listening to his phone so she just put it the drink holder in front of him. 

“Kamsahamnida, noona.” Sehun said and smiled. 

“You’re welcome.” She replied and bowed.

Nang makalayo sya sa dalawa ay saka lamang sya nakahinga ng maluwag. Pakiramdam nya kase ay nauubos ang oxygen every time Chanyeol is near. The feelings that she felt before was never gone. The feeling of Chanyeol taking away the oxygen whenever he’s around is still there.

Lumiliit na ang mundo para sa kanilang dalawa. She never expected na isa sa magiging pasahero nila ang ex nyang ipinagpalit sya para sa career nito. 

“Ellie, Mr. Do wants to talk to you. Pakilapitan na lang.” their team leader, Ruth, told her while she was resting in their seat.

Eun Jung inhaled deeply bago pumasok sa first-class area where Kyungsoo is waiting for her. At sa kamalas-malasan, nasa likuran ni Kyungsoo nakaupo si Chanyeol.

“Eun Jung-ssi.” She bowed to him nang makalapit sya.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Can we talk?”

\----------------------------

“Song Eung Jung.” Eun Jung stopped walking when she heard someone called her name. Pagtingin nya, it was Chanyeol. 

“Yes, sir?” nakangiti pa din syang humarap dito because they are still in the plane. Nauna na kaseng bumaba ang ibang EXO members and si Chanyeol na lang ang naiwan.

“Are you flirting with Kyungsoo?” her eyebrow arched on what he had said. Is she accusing her?

How dare him accuse her?!

“Mwo?” (what?) 

“Stop your schemes. He’s getting married. Aish.” Eun Jung inhaled and exhaled deeply before smiling. She might lose her job if papatulan nya ang lalaking to.

“I’m just doing what I am asked, Sir.” She said politely and Chanyeol smiled sarcastically. Yung nakakainsultong smile. She tried so hard to give her nice smile because she saw their leader coming. Pero naiinis kase sya sa pinagsasasabi ng lalaking to.

“Stop flirting with him Song Eun Jung. Or you won’t like what will happen next.”

“Mr. Park? Is there any problem with Ms. Song?” their leader asked nang makalapit ito sa kanilang dalawa. She was about to answer but Chanyeol spoke first.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just thanking her for the coffee she brought a while ago.” He said nicely and flashed his smile to their leader. And she swears she saw the twinkle in their leader’s eyes!

\------------------------

“Ang kapal ng mukha ng lalaking yon! Aish! How dare he accuse me of flirting with Kyungsoo?! Porket nag-usap lang kami! Bwisit!” Eun Jung shouted inside her hotel room. Two days kase ang stop nila sa Thailand before going back to the Philippines next week. 

“Di hamak naman na mas gwapo sa kanya si Kyungsoo no! At yon mabait pa! Eh sya?! Ang sama-sama ng ugali nya! Kala nya naman ikinagwapo nya yon!” Eun Jung continued to whine until she just eventually got tired and fell asleep.

She spent the next day resting inside her hotel room and reading articles about EXO and their last concert tour. 

“EXO’s interview about marriage plans with Leslie Kim?” she click the video on and started watching. Naintriga kase sya kung ano ba ang magiging sagot ng ito. Bonus pa kaka-release lang ng video na ito last, last week.

“How about you Chanyeol-ssi? Are you also getting married or still searching?” the interviewer asked. He smiled and face the camera. 

“Ah yes. I’m getting married soon. But D.O will definitely go first.” He answered then laughed. Nagtawanan din ang ibang members. Para bang hindi na sila nagulat knowing that Chanyeol just told the whole wide world that he’s getting married soon.

“Can we expect a date or even a clue about your bride-to-be?”

“About my bride-to-be? She’s a great girl and she’s very independent.” 

“Yan mgpakasal ka na nang maka-move on na ako nang tuluyan. Sige go! Hwaiting!” she screamed at her laptop na para bang maririnig sya nito. 

“Magpakasal ka na so that I will not get hurt anymore.” She said but then her tears started to fall. 

“Wae? Wae? Why am I crying?” she asked herself as she wipes the tears flowing from her eyes. 

“I should be happy right? Kase I’ll be able to move on. I will not get hurt and sulk anymore.” She said laughing but her eyes betrayed her. 

Tears kept on flowing down like waterfalls. The right part of mind wants to think that she’s hapy that he’s getting married but the left part says no. She doesn’t want him to married to anyone. 

She doesn’t want him to be happy with other woman while she’s hurting. It’s been over 10 years yet she still can’t move on.

“What the fuck is your problem Song Eun Jung?! Why can’t you move one from him?! Look! He’s getting married! Habang ikaw? You’re still waiting for him! Wake up!” she yelled at herself and cried again.

She looks like an idiot, yes. She looks like an idiot trying to love someone who’s already been happy with someone else.

“Tell me how I can unlove you?” she cried.

“Juseyo. Tell me how. Because it still hurts a lot.” (Please. Tell me how.)

On the second day in Bangkok, Thailand, Eun Jung cried again until she slept out of tiredness.


	5. Chanyeol 4

August 2011. Seoul, Korea.

“Eun Jung-ah do you want to go to Dore Dore?” Chanyeol asked Eun Jung whose busy doing some cross-stitch.

“Now? Wae? We just ate our lunch.” She answered and continued stitching the pattern.

“Baekopayo, Eun Jung-ah. Jeongmal baekopayo.” (I’m hungry, Eun Jung. I’m really hungry.) Eun Jung sighed and put down what she’s doing. She can’t really resist the charm of this guy.

“Okay. Come one. Dore Dore is in Yesul-ro right?” 

“Ne. Kaja!” (Yes. Let’s go!)

They arrived in Dore Dore fifteen minutes after 2 in the afternoon. Chanyeol is smiling as soon as they’ve seated. 

“What do you want to eat, Eun Jung-ah?” he asked her.

“I just want Cheesedog bagel and strawberry milkshake.” She answered and took out her cross-stitch materials. 

“Yah. We’re going to eat. Keep that.” he said and she just laughed. 

“I want to finish this soon but the design I picked is so complicated! Aigoo!” she whined. Chanyeol cupped her face and kissed her nose and lips lightly.

“Why do you have to be so beautiful even if you’re whining right now?” he asked, looking at her, eye to eye. Eun Jung’s heart flutter upon what he said. 

“Stop it. Look, everyone’s looking at us.” She whispered but he just kissed her in her nose and put down her cross-stitch material.

“They’re looking at us because I’m so handsome and you are so beautiful.” He said then laughed afterwards. Chanyeol was about to kiss her but then the waiter came carrying their orders.

“One Vegetable salad, two slices of Cookies and Cream cake, one cheesedog bagel, and two large strawberry milkshake. Anything else, ma’am, sir?” the waiter asked as he put down the food on their table.

“I want you to leave.” Chanyeol whispered but enough for her to hear it so she pulled his ear. “Awww! Yah!” she raised her eyebrow at him so he just smiled and turned his attention to the food.

“Be good to them. Because of people like them, your food is in front of you.” she scolded her childish boyfriend. He just nodded, eyebrows still in a fine line and started munching his food. 

“Chanyeol-ah! Aigoo yeppeo!” (What a cutie!) She said before pulling his left ear.

\-----------------------------

June 2028. Bangkok, Thailand.

“Ano tuwang-tuwa ka namang pinagkakaguluhan ng mga kababaihan yang katawan mo?! Akala ko ba magpapakasal ka na?! Act like one, dude!” she yelled at her laptop as she watches a Chanyeol fancam from EXO’s concert in Thailand. 

Eun Jung is really exhausted from the flight galing Manila to Beijing bago Bangkok but she still had time to watch and yell at Chanyeol imbis na magpahinga. And she’s really pissed on what she’s seeing. 

Chanyeol stripped his shirt and danced half-naked in the crowd! Ano Suho lang?! Baekhyun lang?!

“Anong klaseng groom-to-be to?! Hoy mahiya ka naman sa bride mo!” she yelled again, her voice, echoing in the whole hotel room.

“But, sino kaya ang papakasalan niya?” she sat down in her bed and asked herself. Chanyeol did not mention any name in the interview.

“Is it Dara Park? Or the Blackpink member?” she asked and searched through the internet articles about the two of them. But then she didn’t find anything. The last article written about them was 5 years ago. So she then scratched Dara’s name from her list of Chanyeol’s bride-to-be’s. Regarding the Blackpink member, wala din syang nakita. Nili-link lang talaga si Chanyeol doon sa babae.

“Who could it be?” she asked herself but then shook her head afterwards. “Teka nga, why am I even doing some research to know who she might be? Are you torturing yourself, huh, Song Eun Jung?” 

Eun Jung closed her laptop and stared at the view from her hotel room. The stadium where EXO is performing right now is visible to her. The lights were dancing and it seems like people were so happy seeing them perform, even if it’s the last time they’ll perform as a group.

She envies those people. They can smile as soon as they saw them, while she can’t. Her heart is in pain every time she sees them. Especially, him.

She sighed deeply after stripping her clothes to take a bath. Her tears were flowing down across her face. She just let herself cry for a moment, and when she’s done, she faced the mirror and stared at herself.

She stared particularly at the tattoo she got 6 years ago. 

It was his initials. Desperada na kase syang maka-move on and someone told her that if you tattooed your ex’s name on your body, it will be easier for you to move on. But it turns out na hindi pala ganoon yon.

It was tattooed on the lower part of her right rib, just below her breast. 

She stared at herself for some time before coming up with a decision. 

 

“I am going to forget you, unlove you and throwing away everything that’s related to you.” she told herself. 

“And that also means of getting rid of this stupid tattoo.”

\------------------------

“What? Are you serious Ruth?” Eun Jung asked their leader. She is currently panicking right now, fifteen minutes before their special passengers come aboard. 

“Yes, Ellie Song. Is there any problem with that?” 

“Is that even possible? Madami naman kaming naka-assign sa kanila bakit ako pa? And is that even possible?!” she continued to whine. Kase naman, their leader surprised her with a notice five minutes ago na she was required to assist Chanyeol throughout the trip and sa lahat ng succeeding flights.

Imagine that?!

“Chanyeol’s manager picked you. I cannot oppose to that. So please do your job properly, Ellie. Wag mong ipahiya ang airlines.” And she left her with that. 

“Eottoke? Eottoke?!” (What will I do? What will I do?) Eun Jung inhaled and exhaled deeply bago sya pumila sa may door along with the other attendants to greet the passengers. 

“Good evening. Thank you for flying with us. Please enjoy the trip.” They all greeted in chorus when EXO members began to show up one by one. 

Agad naman syang sinenyasan ng leader nila na sumunod kay Chanyeol nang makapasok ito. Labag man sa loob nya, she chose to follow him. Personal grudges is out from work. 

“Sir, may I carry your things?” she asked politely and even smiled at him but he just continues to walk to his seat. Eun Jung’s blood pressure immediately rises up. Malapit na nyang sapukin ang lalaking to!

“Eun Jung-ssi? Chanyeol is already there, why don’t you follow him?” Suho said behind her back. Ngumisi pa ito na parang may alam sa mga nangyayari. 

Unwillingly, she walked to Chanyeol’s seat at ang bwisit na lalaking iyon, sya pa ang pinagkabit ng mismong seatbelt nito!

“Bwisit. Thirty-six years old ka na hindi ka pa rin marunong magkabit ng seatbelt? Nakailang sakay ka na ng eroplano ah?” inis nyang sabi causing him to look at her.

“Are you saying something?” he asked and she shook her head while smiling. Learning tagalog is really helpful!

“Good. I want cold coffee. Do give me one.” Eun Jung cursed again in her mind. Dati naman hindi ganito ang lalaking to! He used to be so kind and cheerful and he always smiles! Eh ngayon? Sa camera na lang siguro to ngumingiti eh!

She bowed to him before leaving but he didn’t even throw a glance at her! May attitude na talaga! Kung isumbong nya kaya ang lalaking to sa nanay nito?!

“Eun Jung-ih noona! Can you give a bottle of lemon juice?” Sehun asked politely which she finds very cute. She bowed to him and left to Chanyeol’s cold coffee and Sehun’s lemon juice.

“Hala siguro to si Ate Ellie gumawa nang kabutihan nung past life nya. Grabe ang swerte mo na talaga!” their youngest member, Lian said as she prepares the drinks. Tinawanan nya na lang ang sinabi nito. As if naman kase it’s a blessing na mag-serve sa kanila. Lalo na sa lalaking yon na ang laki na nga tenga, may attitude pa!

“Nica please focus on your task. And Ellie, pakitunguhan mo sila ng maayos. They are VIPs.” She heard Ruth said. Tumango na lang sya. 

“Kamsahamnida noona. You’re always smiling. No wonder hyung really likes you.” Sehun said after she gave him the lemon juice. At sino naman kayang hyung ang tinutukoy nito? She was about to answer Sehun when she heard someone spoke.

“Yah I’m waiting for my cold coffee.” Chanyeol said. Eun Jung bit her lip to stop her mouth from saying anything to this annoying person. 

“Mianhamnida. Here it is, Sir.” (I’m sorry.) He snatched the coffee from her hand and damn. She felt the sparks again.

\------------------------------

“As far as I know, an attendant is different from a maid.” Eun Jung murmured to herself habang inaayos nya ang pagkain ni Chanyeol. Ginagawa na kase syang katulong ng lalaking yon eh. Kanina pa kase utos ng utos. Inutusan syang ipagtimpla ng juice, ibaba ang cover ng bintana pati pagtanggal ng seatbelt ay sa kanya pa din ipinagawa!

“Ate Ellie pakibilisan daw po sabi ni Sir Park.” She blew an exasperated breath. She put the food on the tray para madala iyon sa nag-iinarte nilang pasahero. Todo ngiti pa sya when she gave it to him.

“Mabulunan ka sana. Hindi ka man lang marunong magpasalamat.” She murmured as she bows to him. 

“Ka. I’ll call you when I’m done.”(Go. I’ll call you when I’m done.) He said arrogantly. Eun Jung stopped herself from hitting this guy because she does not want to lose her work.

She sat tiredly on the seat designated for them as she stretches her arms and legs. Nananakit na ang likod nya kakatulak sa napakabigat na cart dahil kung ano-anong gustong inumin at kainin ng lalaking yon.

“Ellie, are you okay?” Annie asked. She looked at her and showed her weary smile. Natawa naman sa kanya si Annie.

“Ayoko na. Ikaw na lang um-attend sa lalaking yon. He’s too much!” reklamo nya. 

“Kung pwede lang sana but the manager personally requested your from Miss Fernandez eh.” Annie said. Napasandal na lang sya sa headrest and tried closing her eyes pero bago nya pa magawa yon, may tumawag na naman sa kanya.

“Ate Ellie, tawag ka po ni Sir Park. May kailangan po ata sayo.” 

“Argh! Papatayin ko na ang lalaking yon!”

“Yah turn off the light. I’m going to sleep.” He said, ordered rather. She smiled bago abutin ang switch ng ilaw pero bago nya maabot iyon, may tumulak sa kanya dahilan para masubsob sya kay Chanyeol.

For a moment, their eyes met and skins touch and she felt again the sparks. No one speak between the two of them they just stared at each other. 

“Song Eun Jung.”

“Park Chan Yeol.” 

She stood still as he moves his face down to her hers. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips were on hers, savoring that feeling. She want to thank whoever pushed her because she gets to feel his lips on hers again, she gets to feel the feeling inside of his arms again. 

His lips aren’t moving but her heart is beating so fast and her stomach flutters like there are a million of butterflies inside it. She feels like she’s home again. 

“Omo. Hyung, Noona, not here please.” Naghiwalay lang silang when they heard Kai spoke. Tumayo sya mula sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ng lalaki and bowed to them.

“Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida.” (Sorry. Sorry.) She kept on saying as she continuously bow. Kai and the others who saw the two of them kissing were just laughing. Ramdam na ramdam nya ang pagpula ng mukha nya dahil sa kahihiyan.

Bawal sa kanila ang makipaghalikan sa eroplano, lalo na sa mga pasahero! What will their say kapag nakarating sa kanya ang nangyari? Gosh. She might lose her job!

“Yah Chanyeol-ah you really can’t wait until we landed huh?” Xiumin teased Chanyeol whose ears are still red. 

“What happened?” she heard Lay asked.

“Shut up.” He just said and put on his earphones and looked to the other side. She bowed again too them before leaving. Sobrang nahihiya talaga sa pinaggagawa nya!

Anong nangyari sa magmu-move on ka na, Eun Jung? Drawing ba?!

“Oh ba’t pulang-pula yang mukha mo? May naghubad ba sa kanila?” natatawang tanong ni Annie pagpasok nya ng area nilang mga stewardess. Hindi na lang sya tumingin kay Annie and just ate the food on the table. 

Nakakagutom na pala ang makipaghalikan sa lalaking yon?!

“Aish! Song Eun Jung bichyeosseo? Bichyeosseo?!” (Damn. Song Eun Jung, are you crazy? Are you crazy?!) She’s scolding herself as she eats. Subo lang sya ng subo ng pagkain sa harap to shake of the image of them kissing but she can’t seem to forget it. Napahawak pa sya labi nya. 

She can still feel his lips on hers. It’s still soft like before. 

“Hala si Ate Ellie. Bilisan mo na po malapit na po mag-land.” She absentmindedly nodded to Lian and continued eating. 

“Thank you for flying with us. Have a good day ahead.” Sabay-sabay nilang sabi habang bumaba ang mga pasahero. Nauna na ang mga staff para sa concert ng EXO sa China and they were just waiting for the boys. 

“Eun Jung-ssi! How was it?” pabiro sa kanyang tanong ni Baekhyun kaya naman binatukan ito ni Chanyeol na kasunod lang ng lalaki. Agad naman syang namula pagkakita sa lalaki so she just bowed her head habang naglalakad sila. She kept her head down until a pair of feet stopped in front of her.

He held her chin, making her look up to him. And there she saw Chanyeol’s face. He is smiling widely at her kaya naman nakatingin sa kanila ang iba nyang mga katrabaho pati na rin ang ibang members. 

“Suho-hyung! Chen-hyung! Xiumin-hyung! Jakkaman! Something’s about to happen! Yah!” (Suho! Chen! Xiumin, wait!) She heard Sehun called kaya naman napatingin sya sa lalaki but then Chanyeol turned her face to see him. He then cupped her face before looking intently at her.

“Bogoshippeosseoyo.” He said before his lips landed in her forehead.


	6. Chanyeol 5

December 2011. Seoul, Korea. 

“I’ll write our names.” Chanyeol said as he snatched the marker from Eun Jung’s hand. He kneeled down and held the locks to properly write their names.

Eun Jung put out her phone to take a video of her handsome boyfriend whose currently writing their names in the locks here in Namsan Tower. He looks so cute and handsome as he struggled to write their names.

“Are you done?” she asked and he nodded. “Put the key in the mailbox then.” She said. He stood up and went to her to kiss her in her lips. 

“Happy anniversary. Na neol saranghaeyo, Song Eun Jung.” (I love you Eun Jung.) He said as they shared a kiss under the starry in the famous tower.

“Happy anniversary. Nado saranghaeyo, Park Chan Yeol.” (I love you too Chan Yeol.) She replied. He held her hand tight as they walk to the mailbox to drop the key to their locks. He snatched a kiss from her before he finally drops the key that made her giggle.

“I’m going to marry you when you are thirty-five. Remember that, clearly Song Eun Jung.” He said. She just answered him with a laugh.

“The question is, are we still together when I’m thirty-five?” she asked while laughing. His smile vanished and cupped her face.

“Of course! I’m not stupid to let you go!” he said with sincerity and finality in his voice.

“Really huh?”

\-----------------------------

August, 2028. Beijing, China.

“Oh my gosh! Ate Ellie?! Anong meron sa inyo ni Mr. Park? Bakit ka nya hinalikan?! Oh my gosh talaga! Grabe super nakakakilig yung scene nyo kanina! Tapos may sinabi pa sya na hindi ko naintindihan kaya biglang nagsikuhan yung EXO!” tili ng tili si Lian habang kumakain sila sa hotel kung sila naka-stay for 2 days bago ba-byahe papuntang Tokyo. 

“Ano nga yun? Bogo-something eh.” 

“Bogoshippeosseoyo. Which means I miss you.” it was Annie who answered.

“Aminin mo nga, trainee ka ba sa SM dati at ex mo si Chanyeol? Or mala-EXO Next Door na magkababata pala kayo? Kilala ka kase ng mga members diba?” Kristine asked. Isa ito sa pinakamadaldal sa kanila.

“Nope. I don’t have any talent aside from cooking. And I was from Ulsan kaya hindi kami magkababata.” She answered, not answering if she’s Chanyeol’s ex or not. Naningkit naman ang mga mata ng limang babaeng kausap nya. 

“So you’re his ex? Omo!! Kelan? Gosh! Wala kang sinasabi!” Annie squealed. Everyone motioned her to shut up. Madami din kaseng tao. 

“Bahala kayo dyan. I’m eating here.” isa-isa syang hinampas ng mga kasama including their leader, Ruth. The woman is just older than her by 2 years. 

“Sabihin mo na kase. It’s only us.” Sulsol pa ni Ruth sa kanya. She just smiled and continued eating. When she’s done, nagpaalam na sya sa kanila na aakyat na sya sa room nya because she’s dead tired. Pipigilan pa nga sana sya ng mga ito but then Ruth stopped them kaya wala na rin silang nagawa. She’s still the leader, inside and outside the plane.

She immediately jumped to the bed as soon as she reached it. Her body is so tired and she really wanted to close her eyes but as soon as she closes it, images of Chanyeol and her kissing flashed through her mind. 

She absentmindedly caressed her lips and smiled. She missed being kissed by him. She missed the feeling of being with him. She missed everything that they used to be.

“You said you’re not stupid to let me go. Then why? Then why did you?” she asked herself as she remembered what he said when they were in Namsan tower. Her tears fall one by one, again.

“How can I move if you’re doing this to me? Besides, ikakasal ka na diba? Why are you lifting my hopes up?” she asked in thin air as she stares at the view outside her hotel room. 

Ganito na lang ba parati? She’ll always cry every time she sees him? Iiyak na lang ba sya parati because of him? Will she always cry whenever she remembers him?

“What happened to us?” the question that always made her reminisce her past with him. 

They were happy, very happy back then. But then he ruined their happiness. He left her hanging. He left her and crushed her heart with his words that were like swords. He left her and all the dreams and promises they made together. 

Patuloy lang sya sa pag-iyak. The pillows were wet from her tears. 

She wonders if he became like this too. If he also cried countless times at night. If he still remembers everything about them.

Because she do. She always do.

\-------------------------------

The morning before they left to Tokyo, Eun Jung was awakened by the simultaneous knocks on her door. She’s a mess from last night so she took a bath first before opening the door.

“Ellie! Ellie! Ang tagal mo! Look at this! Omo! You really need to see this!” tarantang sabi ni Annie sa kanya before showing a video in the internet. Lian was the one who closed the door and even locked it pagpasok nila. Ano bang meron?

The video was entitled EXO on Sohu TV. Kagabi lang ang in-air ang interview dito sa China.

“Ano to? Why are you showing that to me? And bakit kayo ganyan?” she asked, still disoriented dahil sa reaction nung dalawa.

“You need to watch that! Lian pack Ellie’s things now na! We need to leave right now! Nauna na sila Ate Ruth sa airport. The shuttle will pick us up in fifteen minutes. Bilis mag-ayos ka na!” Annie yelled. Agad namang sumunod si Lian na nagdiretso sa kwarto nya. 

What the hell is happening? Why is everyone in a hurry?

“Chanyeol-ssi? Can you please tell us about your bride-to-be, since you’re going to get married after D.O. Where did the two of you met?” 

“We met in Seoul. She’s the best that ever happened to me.” he said with so much happiness in eyes. The last time she saw that was 16 years ago. 

He’s finally happy.

Eun Jung can’t bear to watch the video so she returned the tablet to Annie and gets her luggage from Lian. She smiled at them before opening the door.

“You said we need to leave in fifteen minutes, what are you waiting for?” she said and nagpatiuna na sya sa elevator. Annie and Lian quietly followed her. Pagbaba nila ng lobby ilang bellboys ang sumalubong sa kanila. 

Okay. Something’s not right.

“What’s happening?” tanong nya sa mga ito but no one answered. 

“Ma’am, please follow us. This way please.” Pinasakay pa silang tatlo ng isa pang elevator na diretso sa 3rd floor parking ng hotel kung saan may naghihintay na shuttle bus. 

Pagpasok nila sa loob, her phone rang. Her best friend, Yun Hee is calling. 

“Yeoboseyo? Yun Hee-ah? Museun iriyah?” (Hello? Yun Hee? What is it?) 

“Yah! Song Eun Jung! I watched the interview last night! Gwaechanayo? Hyun Si and I were worried about you!” why would Yun Hee and her brother be worried about her? What interview is it?

“What interview?” 

“EXO’s interview in Sohu TV last night! You were revealed as his----” the line was cut off and pagtingin nya, her phone died. Nakalimutan nya nga palang i-charge kagabi.

She kept her phone in her bag and just shrugs the thing Yun Hee was saying. OA lang siguro ang best friend nya. Maybe she’s pregnant again kaya ganun na naman mag-react. 

Sa airport na sya nakapag-bihis ng uniform dahil talagang minadali sya ni Annie at Lian kanina. Ni hindi na nga nya nagawang kumain pa ng breakfast.

Pagpasok nila ng eroplano, agad silang sinalubong ni Ruth at ng iba pa nilang kasamahan. All of them were worried and asking if she’s okay and she doesn’t even know why.

“Okay. I’m bothered now. What’s happening? Why are you all worrying about me? First Annie and Lian, then my sister-in-law and then all of you, can someone please enlighten me on what’s happening?” she asked desperately. 

“Ellie, did you watch the video I asked you to watch a while ago?” tanong sa kanya ni Annie. 

“Yes but I didn’t finish it. Ano bang sabi don?” she asked. 

“Sabi ko sayo panoorin mo eh!” singhal sa kanya ni Annie.

“Grabe shocked kaming lahat sa revelation na iyon! Yung tipong hindi namin expected na mangyayari yung ganun.” 

“Ano ba kaseng sabi don? Kanina pa kayo ha!” inis na nyang sabi sa mga ito. Kanina pa kase sila ganyan ng ganyan eh hindi naman sinasabi kung ano bang nandun sa interview na yon.

“Eto! Eto tapusin mo kase! Nakakaiyak yung revelation pati message shet. Congrats. Malalagasan na naman tayo ng isa Ate Ruth. Nasimulan ni Megan kase eh.” and then Annie gave her the tablet to watch the video again. She played it kaya naman natahimik ang lahat. Mataman silang nakikinig sa bawat sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

““Chanyeol-ssi? Can you please tell us about your bride-to-be, since you’re going to get married after D.O.-ssi Where did the two of you met?” 

“We met in Seoul. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” he answered.

“That’s so sweet, right?” the interviewer said and the people in the studio screamed like there’s no tomorrow. “What is she like? Is she from SM too or did she came from a different agency? YG perhaps?” kinikilig na tanong ng interviewer but Chanyeol just shook his head.

“She’s not from our world.” He said na mas lalong nagpaingay sa sigawan ng mga tao. Agad na nanlamig ang mga kamay ni Eun Jung sa narinig. Buong akala nya ay si Dara Park ng 2NE1 ang papakasalan nito but she’s wrong. Non-showbiz pala. 

“What’s is she? How long are you’ve been together?”

“We’ve been together when I was a trainee, for a year and few months before I was introduced by SM as the last EXO member but then we broke up.” Habang pinapanood nya ang interview, unti-unting tumutulo ang luha nya. As of now, she can’t feel anything.

“It’s been 16 years since we broke up but I never forget her. I never moved on. I can’t move on. It’s still her, after all this time.” He stated and wiped a lone tear in his eye. Inabutan na nga ito ni Sehun ng tissue. Everyone is the video was silent while he was speaking.

“I was wrong for letting her go. I was wrong for leaving her. I was so wrong. I was so wrong for letting you go.” He’s really crying right now as so as she. Ruth gave her a box of tissue and agad syang kumuha to wipe her wet eyes. Hindi na kase nya talaga mapigilan ang hindi umiyak.

“Where is she now? Do you still communicate with each other?” 

“She’s here. Eun Jung-ah, if you’re watching, please, listen carefully.” The camera was focused on him habang nagpupunas ng luha.

“Do you remember the promise we made in Namsan Tower 16 years ago? I told you that when you’re thirty, I’ll marry you right?” he stopped and then the video she took 16 years ago in Namsan played.

“I’m going to marry you when you reached thirty-five. Remember that clearly Song Eun Jung.” 

“The question is, are we still together when I’m thirty-five?” 

“Of course! I’m not stupid to let you go!”

“I am stupid to let you go. But I will fulfill my promise, Eun Jung. I will marry you.” nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa studio sa sinabi ni Chanyeol even his co-members and the interviewer.

Nilapag ni Eun Jung ang tablet sa mesa sa harap nya and continued crying. Hindi nya alam kung matutuwa ba sya o ano. 

“I-it’s not scripted right?” sumisigok-sigok nyang tanong sa mga kasama. Ngumiti ang mga ito bago tumango. 

“Congratulations, Ellie. Your marriage is officially broadcasted around the world.” Ruth joked that made her cry even more.


	7. Chanyeol 6

March, 2012. Seoul, Korea.

“Mianhamida, Eun Jung-ah. I really have to do this. Mian. Mian.” (I’m sorry, Eun Jung. I really have to do this. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.) He keeps on bowing while saying sorry to her who’s holding an umbrella to protect herself from the snow. 

“Waeyo? Wae?” (Why? Why?) she asked. She can’t seem to understand why he did such thing. She gave him all her love, her time, her everything. But he chose to leave her. 

“Mian. The agency will introduce me in two weeks’ time.” Eun Jung silently wept upon hearing the words the man she love had said.

So it’s the agency. 

He doesn’t want her to be a part of his starting career. He doesn’t want her anymore.

“Geurae. Take care. Hwaiting.” (Okay. Take care. Good luck.) After she muttered her good luck to him, she left him while the snow is falling as so as her tears. 

“Eun Jung-ah! Eun Jung-ah!” he kept on calling her name but then she paid no attention to him. She just walked away as fast as she can until she disappeared in the thick snow.

Her heart is in so much pain right now. Her eyes are wet from the tears that kept on falling down as she walked away from the man that she loves. 

From the man that chose to break her heart after she gave him every love that she has.

What happened to their promises of not leaving each other no matter what happens? What happened to all the things he told her? What happened to their love for each other? 

What happened to them?

“He chose his career over you, Eun Jung. Just be happy for him.” she consoled herself as she walks down the street covered in snow. She held her umbrella tight to protect her from the beautiful, white things that is falling right now.

“Just be happy for him.” she told herself again. 

\-----------------------------

September, 2028. Makati, Philippines. 

“Oh my gosh sya yung papakasalan ni Chanyeol oppa! Omo! Omo! Ang pretty nya pala talaga!” Eun Jung immediately put on her eyeglasses and baseball cap at dinampot ang iniinom na kape nang marinig nya ang mga salitang iyon followed by the sound of camera shutters. Madali syang naglakad palabas ng café at naglakad pabalik sa unit nya sa Stratford habang mahigpit ang hawak sa suot na cap. 

Nakarating na rin pala sa Pilipinas ang interview ni Chanyeol. Hindi na sya nagulat. Sa eroplano nga lang papunta ng Tokyo ay marami nang kumuha ng picture sa kanya, revealing her identity in public kaya naman pagbalik nila ng Pilipinas, Ruth advised her to take a leave. Baka raw kase bastusin sya sa eroplano ng mga fans especially the sasaengs. 

Right now, naka-leave sya ng isang buwan. Pinapahupa nya lang ang reaction ng mga tao. Kahit nga ang mga tao sa pinagta-trabuhan nyang airlines ay nagulat nang mismong si Ruth ang nagpakita ng video to grant her leave. 

SM Entertainment also contacted her and they are asking for a private interview. They are asking her to fly back to Seoul immediately para itago sya sa public pero umayaw sya. She can perfectly protect herself. Isa pa hindi naman sya artista para magtago sya publiko.

Also, para saan ang tatlong black belt nya sa Hapkido kung magpapabastos sya sa ibang tao?

Sa ngayon, iniiwasan na lang nya munang maglagi ng matagal sa labas. And iniiwasan nya din si Chanyeol pati na rin ang co-members nito. Because her mind still can’t process what really happened that day. 

She’s inside the elevator papunta sa unit nya when she heard her phone rang. It was Yun Hee again. 

“Yah! Hyun Si wants you to come back here! Your dad is already here in Seoul!” bungad sa kanya ng babae. Ni hindi pa nga nakakapag-hello man lang.

“Bichyeosseo, Lee Yun Hee? Do you want me to die in the airport?” (Are you crazy, Lee Yun Hee?) natatawa nyang tanong sa kaibigan. Yun Hee went silent.

“But we’re worried about you. Abboji can’t sleep last night because he thinks you’re in danger.” 

“I’m okay, Yun Hee. Don’t worry. I can handle myself.” She said with finality in her voice.

“The CEO of SM went here yesterday.” 

“Huh? Waeyo?” (Why?)

“He wants to talk to you. They are also shocked about Chanyeol’s revelation until now. Goodness! You instantly became famous! Have you checked your Instagram?” 

“Ay omg! Yung mapapangasawa ni Chanyeol! Ang swerte natin! Ate Eun Jung pa-picture naman po!” napahinto sa pagsasalita si Eun Jung maging si Yun Hee dahil sa narinig nila. 

“Lee Yun Hee gotta talk to you later.” Yun lang and she ended the call and walk out of the elevator fast. Nakasunod naman sa kanya agad yung grupo ng mga kabataan. Good thing may bellboy na dumaan na agad namang pinigilan yung mga kadalagahan from following her up to her unit. 

Pagpasok nya, she immediately checked her Instagram account. Her eyes widen when she saw that her almost two thousand followers became ten thousand ilang linggo nya lang hindi nabuksan! Yung mga post nya biglang dumami ang comments na puro pamba-bash.

“Aigoo. I should make my account private.” She told herself and began to edit the privacy setting of her SNS accounts.

Due to the situation, Eun Jung was forced to be stuck in her condominium unit. Ayaw nyang lumabas dahil baka maulit yung nangyari sa elevator. 

“Aigoo. Magluluto na lang nga ako.” she told herself. Baka kase ma-seen nya pa ang mga direct messages sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa Instagram. Hindi pa kase ready na makipag-usap sa lalaki. 

Bwisit na yon. Akala nya nakakakilig yung ginawa nya. (Well, nakakakilig ng slight.) Pero grabe! Hindi na sya makalabas ng bahay dahil sa lalaking yon because she fears na baka sugurin sya ng fans nito. 

“I never wished for this.”

\-------------------------------------

It’s already been a month and sa wakas natapos na rin ang leave ni Eun Jung. She’s back in Beijing dahil doon magsisimula ang route nya. From Beijing to Incheon then stop ng ilang days tapos from Incheon to Java, after sa Java balik Manila then stop ulit ng ilang days. 

“Ate Ellie! Asikasuhin mo yung boyfriend mo ha! Kami na lang ni Ate Annie at Ate Kristine ang bahala sa ibang members.” Pambubuska sa kanya ni Lian. Inismiran nya naman ang dalaga. 

“Magpapa-palit ako ng designation. Kung gusto mo ikaw na dun.” She said and fixed her scarf. Tumawa naman ulit si Lian.

“Ate Ruth! Kung pwede daw pong makipagpalit si Ate Ellie?” Eun Jung pulled Lian’s ear. Talagang inunahan pa sya ng batang ito na magsabi sa leader nila. 

“Bahala ka. Pero pag hinanap ka lapitan mo ha.” Ruth said, suppressing her laugh kaya naman inirapan nya ang babae.

“Good evening. Thank you for flying with us. Have a good trip.” They all said in chorus when EXO walked past them. Lahat sila ay nanatiling nakatungo until somebody stopped in front of her. Napansin nya naman pasimpleng nagkurutan ang mga co-workers nya. 

Chanyeol held her hand and tilts her chin upwards for their gazes to meet.

Walang sabi-sabing hinalikan sya ng lalaki as he held her hand and her chin. Naestatwa sya sa kinatatayuan. She can’t seem to move and process what’s happening right now due the feelings he had woken up in her system again. The feelings that she had been trying to forget for many years.

His lips aren’t moving but she can feel everything on it. She can seem to understand what it means. 

“Saranghae.” He whispered. And by that, he just made her heart beat again. 

\---------------------

Tulala pa rin si Eun Jung hanggang ngayon. Nakaupo lang sya and nakatingin sa labas ng bintana ng Caffe Bene na kinaroroonan nila nang makarating sila sa Incheon International Airport kinaumagahan. Dito muna sila dumiretso dahil mga tinatamad pang pumunta sa hotel suites. As for her, tinatamad pa syang umuwi sa unit nya sa Songdo.

“Hoy Ellie. Uso kumurap girl. Baka mahanginan yang mata mo biglang lumaki yan bigla.” She heard Annie said. She looked at her before sipping her espresso.

“I’m not dreaming, isn’t it?” natanong nya sa mga katrabaho nya. They just laughed at her question.

“You’re not!” Ruth said bago sya pitikin sa noo. “Park Chanyeol, the rapper of a worldwide KPOP group, EXO is going to marry you and he just broadcasted it around the world last month. And he kissed you in front of us last night. You’re definitely not dreaming!” 

Eun Jung exhaled exasperatedly. She still can’t believe what just happened last night. Buti pa nung naka-leave sya tahimik ang buhay nya eh. Wala syang inaalala kundi yung kakainin nya lang sa umaga, tanghali pati gabi. Nung bumalik sya sa trabaho, gumulo ulit! Daig nya pa ata si Oh Yeon Joo ng W sa sobrang gulo ng nangyayari sa kanya eh.

“I am not in a webtoon, right? Nasa human world pa naman ako.” tanong nya ulit kaya naman nagtawanan lalo ang mga kasama nya. Bakit? Eh sa hindi nya talaga ma-digest ang mga pangyayari sa buhay nya eh!

“Feeling mo naman si Oh Yeon Joo ka! Hoy may Chanyeol ka na, gusto mo pa ng Kang Chul! Makuntento ka girl. Chanyeol na yang naghahabol sayo! Gosh! Inggit much level one hundred!” Sonia said and laughed afterwards. 

“I did not wish for this.” She said. Annie tapped her shoulder. 

“But God gave it to you because you deserve it. Your pain is finally gone, Ellie.” 

\-----------------------------

The sound of the doorbell ruined Ellie’s peaceful morning. Agad nyang tinungo ang pinto para tingnan sa intercom kung sino ang kumakatok.It was Annie and Lian, along with Yu Seok. Pinagbuksan nya ang tatlo at pinapasok sa bahay nya. 

Ano naman kayang kailangan ng tatlong to?

“Why?” bungad nya sa mga ito.

“Wanna go to Seoul with us? Manonood kami ng performance ng last performance ng EXO sa KBS Music Bank.” Annie replied. Last performance? Napatingin naman sya kay Yu Seok. Sasama ba ito?

“Are you going with them, Yu Seok?” she asked and Yu Seok shook his head immediately. “Eh bakit kasama ka nila?”

“Hindi daw nila alam yung bahay mo. Nagpasama lang. Sige, I’ll get going. I still have a date in Lotte World.” He said.

“Kamsahamnida Oppa!” Lian and Annie said.

“So ano, sama ka?” pagkuwa’y tanong ni Annie sa kanya. 

“Ano namang gagawin ko dun? I still have a lot to do here. I have to change the sheets and the curtain, clean up and buy the groceries.” She replied.

“Na pwede mo namang gawin bukas. Hello two days after tomorrow pa ang alis natin papuntang Kuala Lumpur. Matatapos mo yun bago tayo umalis! Kaya sama ka na! And samahan mo na din kami mamili ng mga make-ups sa Hongdae. Nabasa ko sa internet mura daw paninda dun!”

“Sige na Ate Ellie, come with us please! Please!”

Eun Jung had no choice but to come to Seoul with this two dahil paniguradong hindi sya titigilan at papatahimikin ng dalawang to. 

They arrived in Seoul before noontime and diretso sila sa studio ng KBS. Nagtaka pa nga sya dun sa dalawa because ang alam nya ay mahaba ang pila para makapasok sa mga studio na ganito but these two? Dire-diretso sa loob!

“Hey! Mahiya naman kayo sa mga fans na pumila sa labas for how many hours just to get in!” she told them. 

“Well, the rapper’s fiancé is with us so why bother to fall in line?” Annie said confidently. That’s why pinilit-pilit sya ng dalawang to sumama because of that.

“Oo nga. Privileges, Ate Ellie.”

“Song Eun Jung-ssi?” napatingin sya sa nagsalita sa likod nila. Staff ata ito ng Music Bank. 

“Yes?” 

“Your VIP passes. The studio is in 5th floor.” she said. Nagtataka naman syang tinanggap ang tatlong VIP passes mula sa babaeng staff. How did they know that they are coming? 

“Kamsahamnida.” (Thank you) She said and bowed to the girl. Agad naman inagaw sa kanya ni Annie and Lian yung dalawang VIP passes. 

“Yes. Thank you, Ate Ellie.” Lian even kissed her cheeks and hugged her tight.

When they arrived in studio of KBS Music Bank, two staff approached them and guided them to their seats. Nasa unahan yung mga upuan nila. Puno na studio and performers na lang hinihintay. 

She sat in the empty chair beside a lady. Nag-iisa lang yung babae na nakaupo so she assumed na may VIP pass din ito like the three of them.

“Annyeong haseyo.” The lady greeted her. She also bowed for respect.

“Annyeong haseyo.” 

“Are you Song Eun Jung?” tanong sa kanya nung babae. She nodded her head and smiled. 

“And you are?”

“Baek Jin Ah imnida. I’m a pre-school teacher in Ilsan. And I am Kyungsoo’s fiancé.” (I’m Baek Jin Ah)The lady whispered. Her eyes widened. Omo. This lady is Kyungsoo’s wife-to-be! Omo! Omo! She’s so pretty!

“Nice to meet you.” Eun Jung replied and they shook hands. 

“I’m happy to see you. Finally Kyungsoo will not worry too much about his best friend.” She whispered causing her to look at Jin Ah.

“Why would D.O worry much about Chanyeol?” nagtatakang tanong nya sa kausap. Jin Ah laughed at her question.

“I watched the interview in Sohu TV. He said he never moved on and he’s wrong and stupid for letting you go. Your video in Namsan is so cute. I want to do it with Kyungsoo when he’s free. What do you think?” 

“Jin Ah-ssi can you please not beat around the bush?” Jin Ah laughed once again. 

“Kyungsoo told me that Nabi is a very special song and has a deeper meaning for Chanyeol. He also said that every time they perform that song, he always cries afterwards. I saw it. He really cried. Why do you think he did?”


	8. Chanyeol  7

CHANYEOL 7  
“Annie, you watched an EXO Concert na diba?” Eun Jung asked Annie while they were eating in Café Bomnal in Hongdae. Pagkatapos nilang manood sa KBS Music Bank. Nagyaya pa kase tong dalawa na maglakad-lakad daw muna sa Hongdae dahil maaga pa naman daw. 

“Yup. Why? Grabe ang ganda ng ocean nila! Sa Japan ako nanonood noon eh. Damn. Ang ganda!” Annie exclaimed.

“Did Chanyeol really cried after Nabi?” napalingon naman sa kanya si Lian na kasalukuyang kumakain ng Ciabatta Sandwich. 

“Huh? Umiyak sya ate Ellie? Bakit? Hala pano mo yun alam?” it was Lian. 

“Ang tanda ko, oo eh. Kada perform nila nun sa concert umiiyak si Chanyeol. Hindi kase nawawala yun sa setlist nila. Nahahagip ng fancams.” Annie replied. So D.O’s fiancé is not making fun of her. He really did cry. “Why did you ask? It’s unusual to you to ask questions about them ha.” 

“Nothing. Let’s just eat.” 

Oh my God.

\---------------------------

The next day, Eun Jung went to the mart to buy some groceries na ilalagay sa unit nya. According to Filipino tradition kase, bad luck daw kapag nauubusan ng stocks. Sa tagal nya nang naglalagi sa Philippines, she learned to adapt and believe in the traditions and superstitions of the Filipinos. So as much as possible, ayaw nyang nawawalan sya ng stocks. 

But on her way her building, a group of men approached her. Nung una ay sumusunod lang ang mga ito sa kanya but then ng papasok na sya ng main entrance ng building, hinarang na sya ng mga ito. 

“Song Eun Jung-ssi?” 

“Ne. Waeyo?” (Yes. Why?) 

“Can you please come with us.” Nagulat sya sinabi ng isa sa mga ito. Are they kidnapping her in broad daylight and in front of a busy street?

“Who are you and why should I come with you?” mataray nyang tanong sa mga ito. One of them held out an identification card and showed it to her.

“We’re from SM Entertainment. Our boss needs to talk to you before your flight to Kuala Lumpur.” H-how did they know about her flight?

“Can I just go up to leave this at home and fix myself if you’re saying that your boss wants to talk to me?” she asked but they shook their heads. Grabe naman! “Fine.”

Wala pang thirty minutes ay nakarating na sila sa building ng SM Entertainment. She was escorted paakyat ng apat na mga lalaking sumunod sa kanya. Yung mga taong nadadaanan nila ay napapatingin sa kanya. Good thing she brought a face powder in her bag. 

One of the men knocked and after a few seconds, the metal door opened. 

A long table greeted her eyes and nakapalibot doon ang buong EXO. D.O’s fiancé was also there. She even smiled at her.

“Sir. Miss Song is here.” napatingin sa kanya ang lahat ng naroroon. Chanyeol even smiled at her na hindi na lang nya pinansin.

“Annyeong haseyo.” She said and bowed for respect. The man sitting in the middle motioned her to come and sit down. Sa katabi pa ni Chanyeol.

“So what are your plans after you retire?” agad na tanong ng lalaking nakaupo sa gitna ng long table. He must be the CEO.

“I’m going to get married.” D.O immediately answered that made her laugh. She heard Chanyeol snort and she saw in her peripheral vision that he rolled his eyes at her. Okay. Anong problema ng lalaking to?

“I’ll put up a business and you can all work there.” Chen told the other members happily.

Chen was followed by the others and they all began sharing the things they want to do after they retire. But Chanyeol didn’t share what he wanted to do.

“Chanyeol-ah, what will you do after we retire?” Suho asked. Mataman naman syang nakinig sa sasabihin ni Chanyeol.

“I’m going to propose properly.” He answered that made her stiffened in her seat. Agad naman binato si Chanyeol ng bottle cap ni Sehun because of his answer. Ang iba naman ay nagtawanan especially the managers.

“Miss Song, is the fans bothering you?” tanong sa kanya nung lalaking nakaupo sa likod ni Chanyeol. Manager siguro yun nung unggoy na yun.

“No, not at all. Don’t worry.” she just said. As much as possible, she doesn’t want to be chatty with them because she doesn’t belong in their world.

“Are you sure, Miss Song? We can hire bodyguards for you if you want.” The CEO said. Bodyguards? For her? Tch. Sige nga, kaya ba nilang gastusan ang pamasahe at accommodation ng mga body guards na yun kapag nasa trabaho sya?

“I don’t stay in Korea for a long time so I don’t think that I will ever going to need a bodyguard.” Kampanteng sagot nya. 

“So where do you stay when you are here?”

“Are you seriously asking me that after your men brought me here from my place?” she saw the CEO clenched his fists upon her answer. She looked at Jin Ah and she just smiled at her.

“I’m sorry about that but I’m just saying that we can give you a place where you can stay here in Seoul if you want.” Paano nga ulit naging CEO ng isa sa big three ng entertainment ang lalaking to?

“She’s going to stay with me.” napatingin naman sya kay Chanyeol. Ano daw?

“And why would I stay with you? I have a house in Songdo.” 

\------------------------

“Omo! Tinanggihan mo talaga na tumira ka kay Chanyeol? Baliw ka ba? Hindi. Baliw ka nga.” inis na tanong sa kanya ni Annie habang naglalakad sila palabas ng eroplano. Kakarating lang nila ng Java and she’s really hungry. 

“Oh bakit? May bahay naman ako and it’s in Incheon pa. Bakit ako titira sa kanya?” she reasoned out. In her opinion, it’s not right for a woman to live with a man especially if they are not married.

“Jusko! Park Chanyeol told you to stay with him and you even have the guts to say no! Gosh! I’m jealous!” Annie exclaimed. 

He’s just Chanyeol. He’s not even the president of South Korea or even God of Olympus. Bakit naman sya hindi tatangi? Isa pa, she wants to give herself to the man she will marry in the near future. Living with him means losing it.

“I don’t care kung si Lee Jong Suk or Nam Joo Hyuk pa ang mag-aya sakin na tumira sa bahay nila.” She stated. Annie just rolled her eyes at her.

Pagdating nila sa hotel na titirhan nila, what Eun Jung did immediately was eat. Sa sobrang daldal kase ni Annie ay hindi na sya makasingit upang mayaya itong kumain. Dagdag pa tuloy sa gastos ang bayad sa pagkain sa suite nya.

Patapos na syang kumain when her phone rang. Yu Seok was calling. Ano na naman kayang kailangan ng lalaking ito?

“Wae?” (Why?)

“Jigeum meonaeyo?” (What are you doing right now?)

“I’m eating. Wae?”

“I’m also in Java. I arrived 2 days ago. Let’s eat. My treat.”

“Okay. Just come here. Let’s eat here in the hotel. I’m in Hilton.” 

“I’m in Holiday Inn. Geokineun eolmana meoloyo?” (How far is it?)

“Molla. Just use Google Maps.” (I don’t know. Just use Google Maps.)

“Okay.”

She ended the call. Uubusin nya pa itong isang balot ng cookies na kinakain nya. Sayang kase kung hindi uubusin. Babayaran nya yun.

Yu Seok arrived before lunch time. Diretso sila sa isa sa mga restaurant malapit sa lobby ng hotel. Of course treat ni Yu Seok kaya dapat sulitin.

“Yah. I saw the interview. How’s your heart?” natatawang tanong nito sa kanya while she was browsing her phone.

“It’s fine. I admit I did not expect it. Grabe. I think I gained haters because of him.” natatawa nya ring sagot. Totoo naman kase. Dahil sa interview na iyon, madami nang nagtu-tweet sa kanya ng kung ano-ano. Kesyo daw hindi daw sila bagay ni Chanyeol, kesyo pineperahan at ginagamit nya lang, at ang malala pa dun, wag daw nyang paasahin si Chanyeol dahil hindi naman daw sya maganda. Like hello? Kelan nya pinaasa ang lalaking yon? Sya nga ang pinaasa non eh. Wow lang ha.

People are always quick to judge without knowing the real story.

“I saw the comments in your IG. They look stupid since they don’t know the whole story.” He commented. 

“Well, why would I tell them? Sino ba sila, right?” 

“Kurochi.” (That’s right.)

\---------------------

“Look! Sya yung fiancé ni Chanyeol oppa right? I saw in the internet na she’s with another man. Omo I pity Chanyeol oppa!” 

“Yeah, yeah. She’s not that beautiful tapos ang lakas pa ng loob na maghanap ng iba. Like duh? Hindi ba sya makuntento sa isa?” 

Kung hindi sya pinigilan ni Lian, tatapunan na nya sana ng orange juice ang dalawang babae na kanina pa sya pinagchi-chismisan. Hindi nya malaman kung saan parte ng internet nito nahanap na may iba sya. Tho hindi naman sila ni Chanyeol.

“Ate Ellie, baka ma-fire ka. Passengers sila.” Lian whispered to her nang makarating sila sa FA’s area.

“Do you even know what they are talking about?” she asked Lian. Sya kase ay hindi nya alam.

“Ah ano po kase, Ate. A photo of you and kuya Yves were posted in the internet. Sabi dun sa article na kumakalat, nakikipagdate ka daw sa iba samantalang fiancé ka na ni Chanyeol.” Nagpanting ang mga tenga ni Eun Jung sa sinabi ni Lian. Like what the actual fuck? Kelan pa sya naging fiancé ni Chanyeol? At ano namang masama if he dines with other men?!

“What the hell?” 

“Then ayun na, I read the comments, ayun puro po pangba-bash sa inyo. Bear with it na lang siguro ate. Hindi ka naman po maano sa mga sinasabi nila diba?” Lian consoled her. 

“Once I get back to Incheon, sasampalin ko ang pagmumukha ng lalaking yon on national tv for him to know what he did. Akala nya cool sya nung ginawa nya sa interview? Kinagwapo nya yon?” she sarcastically said. Lian laughed.

“Cool naman po yon ate. Madami nga pong kinilig dun eh, including me!”

\------------------------

“Yu Seok-ah, mianhamnida.” (Yu Seok, I’m sorry.) Paglapag na paglapag ng eroplano sa Pilipinas at paglabas nila ng airport ay agad nyang tinawagan si Yu Seok to apologize. Nadamay pa kase ito sa kanila. 

“Gwaechana, Eun Jung-ih. Nakatulong pa nga yon sa popularity ko. I even gained thousands of followers in Instagram because of that.” (It’s okay, Eun Jung.) he even joked. 

“Ang famewhore mo ever. Kawawa naman future girlfriend mo.” She just commented. Buti na lang cool lang ang lalaking to sa mga nangyayari and he doesn’t even seem to mind the hateful comments from his immature fans.

“Kawawa? Nah. They are thankful.” He said arrogantly that made her laugh.

“Thankful? Baka regretful?”

“Whatever. Just look at the bright side na lang. Hang up na, I’m going to sleep. Bye Jung-ih. See you when I see you.” She did what she’s asked. Nakahinga naman sya ng maluwag. Ngayon isa na lang ang poproblemahin nya.

Pagdating nya sa bahay nya sa Stratford, she immediately opened her Instagram to send a direct message to Chanyeol. They need to clear up everything.

eunjungsongg: let’s talk when I get back.  
real__pcy: eonje? Eodiseo? (When? Where?)  
eunjungsongg: two weeks from now.  
real__pcy: okay.  
BogoshippeosseoyoEun Jung-ih.  
Jeongmal bogoshippeosseoyo.  
Seen

Hindi nya na sana isi-seen ang message ni Chanyeol but then her stupid hand tapped the message thread. But a little part of her heart tingled when she read it. 

“Miss mo ko? Baka miss mo ko lokohin at paasahin ano?” she turned off her phone and opened her laptop. She needs to read that damn article.

"Ikeon meoyo?!” (What is this?!) she exclaimed when she finished reading it. Puro kase kasinungalingan at katangahan ang nakapaloob sa walang kwentang article na iyon. At ang mga nagko-comment grabe! Puro sa side ni Chanyeol! No one even dared to know the real story!

“Me, a bitch? Huh! A should file a lawsuit for this.” She said in finality. Pagbalik nya ng Incheon, sisiguraduhin nyang kakasuhan nya ang nagsulat at nagpublish ng bwisit na article na iyon. “Tapos yung magaling na Chanyeol, hindi man lang ako ipinagtanggol. Aigoo! Wala na talaga. Kung noon nagdadalawang-isip pa ako kung tatanggapin ko yung proposal nya, ngayon, hindi na talaga!”


	9. Chanyeol 8

“What?! You’re going to turn down his proposal?! Baliw ka ba?! Scratch that! Baliw ka! Many girls are dying to be in your place!” singhal sa kanya ni Annie habang nagre-ready sila for their flight papuntang Manila. 

“Why? Bawal ko syang tanggihan just because he’s a worldwide star? Anong klase naman yun?” inis nyang tanong. Nakakainis kase dahil parang sa kanilang sya pa ang lumalabas na masama porket hindi sya kabilang sa mundong ginagalawan ng lalaking yon. So ano lahat na lang sa kanya papasok? Lahat positive? Hindi sya pwedeng maka-receive ng no, ng negativity?

“Decide for yourself. Base sa feelings mo. Wag kang papadala sa mga tao. Lalo na sa mga katulad ni Annie.” Ruth reminded her. Natawa naman sya sumama kase bigla yung mukha ni Annie. 

Sa totoo lang hindi na nya alam ang gagawin nya. Her mind is in chaos right now because of everything. Yun ngang sa simpleng pagkain nya with Yu Seok na-bash sya ng napakaraming tao ano nang hindi naririnig yung side nya pa kaya kapag tinurn down nya ang proposal ni Chanyeol? Baka siguro araw-araw syang makatanggap ng death threats at hindi na sya makabalik ng Korea dahil persona inggrata ang labas nya.

But feelings nya ang nakasalalay dito. Sarili nya. Happiness nya. She still loves him. Walang namang nagbago roon. Mas lumala pa nga. Para saan pa ang pagiging in denial nya sa sarili kung mismong sarili na nya ang nagta-traydor sa kanya especially when Chanyeol’s around. 

But then she has so many what ifs in herself. Madaming tanong. Madami syang scenarios na naiimagine. And hindi sya ganun katapang para sumugal at harapin ang mga what ifs na iyon. That’s her mistake. Natatakot sya sa what ifs. Natatakot syang sumugal, lumaban. 

Kung hindi ba sya pumayag na mag-break sila ni Chanyeol noon, ano na kaya sila ngayon?

“Ate Ellie tara na po. Salubungin na po natin yung passengers.” Lian’s voice brought her back to reality. She smiled at her and followed her palabas.

“Good afternoon. Please enjoy your trip. Thank you for flying with us.” Sabay-sabay nilang sabi sa mga tao. Lahat pa sila nakangiti but then lahat din sila nagulat, especially sya when she felt something cold in her head na tumutulo pababa. 

“Ate Ellie!”

“Ellie!”

“That’s for our Chanyeol oppa! Slut!” Eun Jung’s fist curled into a ball at ready na syang patikimin nang hapkido skills nya ang walang hiyang babaeng nagbuhos sa kanya ng tubig but then pag-angat nya tingin, hinahaltak na palabas ng eroplano yung babae pati yung kasama.

“Are you okay Eun Jung-ah? Mr. Yoon please, make sure that that girl and her accomplice will be banned in this airlines.” Nagulat sya ng biglang may humawak sa pisngi nya at pinunasan ang mukha nya. 

He’s here.

“Mr. Park please, take her out.” She heard Ruth said na agad namang sinunod ni Chanyeol. Teka saan nanggaling ang lalaking to? Isa din ba ito sa passengers nila? Ba’t hindi nya napansin?!

Mahigpit ang hawak nito sa kamay nya habang naglalakad sila pabalik ng lobby ng airport. People were all looking at the two them but mostly, they are following them. They were taking photos and blabbering behind their backs. 

“Don’t look back. Don’t listen to them. Come on.” He said and mas lalo pa nitong hinigpitan ang pagkakahawak sa kamay nya. Of course because of that, the sparks, dumaloy na naman sparks sa balat nya. 

Mas lalong pinagkaguluhan si Chanyeol paglabas nila ng airport. The fans were going crazy! As well as the press. Grabe ang sigawan at tulakan habang naglalakad sila papunta sa sasakyan. Kung hindi lang siguro dahil sa guards na bitbit ng lalaki yon, malamang sa malamang ay dinumog na sya ng fans para sabunutan.

“Oppa! Unnie! Chukahaeyo! Love wins!” (Chanyeol! Eun Jung! Congratulations! Love wins!) That particular scream made Eun Jung smile and held tighter to Chanyeol’s hand. Pagtingin nya sa lalaki ay nakangiti ito. Hindi man sa kanya nakatingin but then she knows na naramdaman nito na humigpit ang hawak nya.

Pagpasok sa sasakyan ay agad syang bumitaw sa kamay ng lalaki. He immediately gave her a jacket and shirt. 

“Go change. Mr. Seo and I will just be outside. Open the window when you’re done.” He said and lumabas nga sila nung driver and naiwan sya loob. She took off her upper uniform na nabasa and also her scarf. Nagpunas sya and she made sure na hindi sya makikita kapag nagbihis sya. 

She rolled down the car’s window when she’s done. Pagkababa ng bintana ng kotse ay agad nyang nakita si Chanyeol na nakangiti while talking to Dara Park. Anong namang ginagawa dito ng babaeng yan? Hindi ba nasa Pilipinas na sya?! Aba naman!

“Nagbihis lang ako nakikipag-ngitian at chikahan na sa iba ang lalaking ‘to! Ligwak na talaga ang proposal mong bwisit ka. Huwag ka nang umasa ng oo sakin!” she exclaimed and rolled up the car’s window.

Ilang minuto pa ang ipinag-intay nya bago pumasok si Chanyeol at yung driver sa loob. Ngiting-ngiti ang unggoy pagpasok. Lalo tuloy lumaki yung tenga. Hmp. Tumabi sa kanya ang lalaki but she just pushed herself near the window and kinuha nya na rin ang phone nya to call Yu Seok. Ilang sandali pa ay sinagot na agad ni Yu Seok ang tawag nya.

“Yah, your flight is today. Is it delayed? Hindi naman masama ang panahong ah.” agad na tanong nito. Walang hello-hello.

“Aniyo. Ruth advised me to take a leave again. Sukat ba namang may nagbuhos sa akin ng tubig habang naggi-greet ng passengers.” Kwento nya. Natawa naman ang lalaki.

“Well, anong magagawa mo? You’re husband-to-be has a lot of armies.” He said laughing kaya naman natawa na din sya. 

“BTS naman yong army, shunga nito. Anyways, eodigasseoyo? When are you leaving?” (Anyways, where are you?) tanong nya sa lalaki. Hindi kase ito ang pilot ng eroplanong sasakyan nya sana.

“Still here. Bukas pa ang flight ko to Kuala Lumpur. By the way I saw the pictures in the net ngayon-ngayon lang. Grabe did he really drag you out of the plane? Omo it’s so sweet of your oppa!” Yu Seok said in a girly voice kaya naman natawa talaga sya ng bongga. She was about to answer when she felt phone slipped from her hand.

“Mr. Seo please, keep this for a while until we get back to Seoul. If anyone will call, please notify me.” Chanyeol said as he hands her phone to the driver. 

“Yah Park Chanyeol!” she yelled at him. 

What just happened?

\----------------------

It was 3 in the morning at tahimik ang Incheon International Airport nang dumating sila ni Chanyeol along with his bodyguards and staffs kinabukasan. Walang fans na nag-iintay kay Chanyeol that’s why napabilis ang paglabas nila and hindi na sila kailangan pang i-hold sa airport hanggang sa mag lie low ang crowd.

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay na as if naman parang makakatakbo pa sya. Sa dami ba naman ng bodyguards na kasama ng lalaking yon makatakas pa sya?

“Uh that’s not the way to my house.” She said. Chanyeol grinned before looking at her. Okay she smells something bad.

“You’re going to stay in our dorm.” He said and reached for his phone. 

Ano daw? 

She’s going to stay in their what?!

“Mwo?!” (What?!) Napa-preno yung driver sa lakas ng sigaw nya samantalang natawa lang si Chanyeol. Aba baliw na yata ito!

“You’re going to stay in our dorm. Is it okay for you to share a room with Jin Ah-ssi? You’re already familiar with her right?” tanong nito. So sa dorm na rin nila nakatira si Jin Ah? Buti naman para may makausap naman sya kahit papaano. 

No scratch that! May bahay sya! Sa Songdo City pa! Bakit sya titira sa dorm ng EXO?!

“Bichyeosseo?!” (Are you crazy?) inis nyang singhal sa lalaki. Ngumisi lamang ito. Oh my gosh yung facial muscles na naman!

“Andwae. My decision’s final.” (No. My decision’s final.) He said seriously. 

“I have a house in Songdo. I can stay there. No need to stay in your dorm.” She said confidently. “And please hand me back my phone.”

“Okay you’ll stay in my room then. Anymore questions, Eun Jung-ah?” 

Wait what?!

\---------------------------

“Chanyeol-ssi let her stay with Jin Ah.” she heard Chanyeol’s manager, Mr. Yoon, said pagdating nila sa dorm ng EXO. Papasok pa lang sila ng gate ay nakaabang na ang ibang members pati na rin si Jin Ah. Ang ibang managers naman ay sumabay na kay Mr. Kang paalis sa kotseng naghatid sa kanila sa dorm.

“Yah I’m not going to sleep with you! I want to be a virgin bride!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Eun Jung upon realizing what she had said. Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Chanyeol samantalang ang ibang members pati si Jin Ah ay nagpipigil ng tawa. 

“Okay. If that’s what you want. Stay with Jin Ah.” he said and nauna na sa loob. Bastos talagang lalaki yon! Di man lang sya inintay o inalalayan man lang! Kahit magpaalam sa mga managers ay di nagawa!

“Yah! Song Eun Jung! I’m so happy you’re here!” Jin Ah said and she even clung in her arm habang naglalakad sila papasok sa loob ng dorm. 

“Eun Jung-ih noona, are you going to cook for us? Jin Ah noona’s cooking is terribly bad.” Natawa naman sila ni Jin Ah sa sinabi ni Sehun habang si D.O. naman ay binato ang lalaki ng unan na nahagilap sa couch. 

“Oh? Jinja?” (Oh? Really?) Baling nya kay Jin Ah. Tumango naman ang babae. “Munjeeopsseoyo, Sehun-ah.” (No problem, Sehun.) She said and smile at him. 

“Oh Se Hun! She’s my fiancé already!” rinig nyang sigaw ni Chanyeol mula sa itaas kaya naman biglang tumawa si Sehun pati na yung ibang members at si Jin ah. Hala anong nangyari dun? 

“I did not say yes! Babo!” (I did not say yes! Idiot!) She shouted back na lalong mas nagpalakas sa tawanan. Though she didn’t find anything funny to what she said. Totoo naman kase yun.

“Yah! You and Chanyeol are really funny.” Jin Ah said habang naglalakad sila paakyat. Hanggang ngayon, she still can’t believe that she’s going to live with EXO for the next days or so. Goodness. Mababaliw na yata sya!

\-----------------------

“Baekhyun-ah, stay away from Eun Jung. Don’t ever try to tease her.” she overheard Chanyeol said pagbaba nya kinaumagahan para magluto ng breakfast nilang lahat. Si D.O. daw kase madalas ang nagluluto kaya lang ayun tinabihan muna si Jin Ah. Paggising nya tatlo na sila sa kama. How is that?!

Lumapit naman sya sa dalawa at pinamaywangan si Chanyeol. Nakataas pa kilay nya para talagang suplada effect. Syempre dapat sya ang dominant. Hindi naman pwedeng sya ang ia-under ng lalaking to kung sakali!

“If you don’t want any of them to talk to me better take me back to Songdo. Ulol din ito!” she said and nilagpasa ang dalawa. Diretso sya sa ref para makita kung anong pwedeng iluto. 

“Yah, I was just. Damn it.”

“Are you cursing me?” malumanay nyang tanong. 

“Aniyo. Aniyo. Aniyo. Mianhe. What are you going to cook?” (No. No. No. Sorry.) tanong nito at nakikawkaw na rin sa pagbabalat nya ng patatas. Curry noodles kase ang naisip nyang iluto. She did not pay any attention to him and just focused on what she’s doing pero ang unggoy talaga na iyon ay tumabi pa talaga sa kanya. 

Syempre dahil doon nafi-feel nya na naman ang sparks! Bwisit na yan! She’s too old for that kind of things!

“Yah aren’t you going to talk to me?” pagkuwa’y tanong ni Chanyeol nang hindi na nya ito kinibo. She laughed inside her head. Ganitong-ganito din kase ang lalaking ito dati. Kapag hindi nya pinansin ang pagpapansin nito ay biglang sisimangot at magpapalambing. 

“Hindi kita lalambingin. Manigas ka dyan. Dun ka sa Dara mo.” She murmured. Chanyeol looked at her at komo hindi naintindihan ang sinabi nya, hindi na lang ito sumagot.

“Eun Jung-ah.” he called out pero hindi nya pinansin. Pinagpatuloy na lang nya ang paghahalo ng vegetable curry hanggang sa maluto. 

“Eun Jung-ah.”

“Eun Jung-ah.”

“Eun Jung-ah.” 

“Eun Jung-ah.”

Wala pa din syang reaction and she’s silently laughing dahil nakikita nya na naiinis na si Chanyeol. Nakakatuwa talaga pag nagpapapansin ang lalaking ito. Sya yung tipo ng tao na kahit ayaw mong pansinin pero hindi mo mapipigilang pansinin dahil ang cute-cute-cute nya!

“Yah! Song Eun Jung!” ibinaba nya naman ang hawak na sandok and she faced him.

“Are you shouting at me?” mataray nyang tanong. Nilapitan naman sya ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang mga kamay nya, diretso sa labi nito. Ngumiti pa ito after kissing her knuckles, which she finds very, very sweet! Isa iyon sa mga weaknesses nya pagdating kay Chanyeol.

‘Shet bakit ako kinilig?!’ tanong nya sa sarili nya. Feel nya kaseng namula talaga at nag-init ang pisngi nya. Kaloka naman! Daig nya pa ang isang teenager na napansin ng crush!

“Let’s date.” He just said that made her heart beat fast. She can feel her fast heartbeat upon what Chanyeol had said. Naman! Ke-aga agang nagpapakilig ng lalaking to! 

“Eonje? Eodiseo?” (When? Where?) tanong nya.

“Whenever you want. Do you want to go to Lotte World?” tanong nito. Lotte World is an amusement park and hindi naman sya mahilig sa rides because she’s slightly afraid of heights. “Oh right. You’re afraid of heights. What about we go to Insa-dong?” 

“What are we going to do in Insa-dong?” she asked. Ano naman kase ang gagawin nila dun? Ano yun feeling turista silang dalawa eh samantalang pareho naman silang Korean? Andami pa namang tao dun. Baka pagkaguluhan lang si Chanyeol. Wild na pa naman ang mga EXO-L’s. Buti nga si Jin Ah hindi inaano. Samantalang sya. Jusko lahat na. 

“I told you. I’m going to date you.” he said. Ayan na naman. Simpleng ‘I’m going to date you’ lang tapos yung puso nya naman! 

Jusko! Yung mission nyang unloving Park Chanyeol, failed na failed na. Kaloka! Paano naman kase panay ang pakilig sa kanya ng lalaking yon at sya namang ewan, kinikilig din. Tulad na lang ngayon. Niyaya pa sya mag-date. Nako. Panay landian na naman sila nyan! Kung makapanlandi pa naman ang lalaking to wagas-wagasan.

“I just want to go to Sulbing. I miss that place.” She said in a small voice. That’s the place where they first met. And wala lang. She just wants to reminisce everything.

“Sulbing? Why in Sulbing? There are a lot of new cafes here. Dal.komm Coffee is good.” He suggested. Napairap naman sya. 

Akala nya mage-gets ng lalaking to kung bakit sa Sulbing nya gustong pumunta. Hindi pala. Haynako. Kelan pa to naging low gets? Samantalang noon sa kanilang dalawa sya ang low gets at hindi mabilis makakuha ng jokes eh. 

Haynako talaga. First balikan date = failed.


	10. Chanyeol 9

They arrived in Sulbing few minutes before lunch time. Siguro ay hindi naman masyadong matao dun ngayon because it’s Monday so Chanyeol did not bother to wear or even bring anything that can hide him in public. Strong ang unggoy.

“Are you not afraid of the fans whose going to swarm at you the moment the see your silhouette? I mean, you really have a lot of fans, right?” she said as she sips her coffee. Chanyeol looked at her before exhaling. 

“Are we really going to talk about this now?” he asked. Natawa naman sya because of Chanyeol’s face. He’s like a cute kitty that lost his owner.

“Yes. They are part of your life.” she just said. 

“I love the fans but I love you more.” Eun Jung did not expected na ganun ang sasabihin ng lalaking iyon kaya naman bigla syang naubo. He immediately put down her drink and tapped her back lightly. 

“Aish. Gwaechana?” (Are you okay?) tanong nito ng matigil na sya sa pag-ubo. There’s a hint of laughter in his voice. Pinagtatawanan ba sya ng lalaking to?

“Are you making fun of me?” she asked as she looks him in the eye. Pinantayan naman ni Chanyeol ang tingin nya and he cupped her face before kissing her forehead which made her heart flutter. Dang. Just like the old times. He used to do this before when she’s about to get mad.

“I’m always serious when it comes to you.” he said. Absentmindedly, napangiti sya sa sinabi ng lalaki. Lagi talaga itong may baong mga banat para pakiligin sya. Na effective naman kase nga kinikilig sin sya.

“Fine.” She just said and continued eating. 

Nang matapos sila, they went to Insa-dong. Many people recognized Chanyeol and they took a photo with him. But nagulat sya ng mapadaan sila sa isang souvenir shops and a girl approached habang nagpapa-picture ang mga kasama nito kay Chanyeol.

“Unnie, can I take a photo with you and Chanyeol Oppa?” the girl asked. This girl is the first one to ask a photo with the two of them. Gusto nya sanang tanggihan ito ngunit nakalapit na pala sa kanila si Chanyeol and ito pang naghawak ng phone nung babae para makapagpicture silang tatlo. After a few shots ay nagpaalam na din ang mga ito. 

“Chukahaeyo, Oppa, Unnie. I’m waiting for the wedding announcement.” The girl said before running towards her friends.

“Yah. Why did you include me? I should not be there.” She said as she plays with his hand while they are waiting for their order inside a café in Insa-dong. Ugali nyang gawin ito noon when she’s bored.

“I heard the girl. Anyway, it’s our first picture together after 16 years.” He said. She felt her cheeks reddened kaya naman umiwas sya ng tingin. Napakalakas pa naman mang-asar ng lalaking ito. Naalala nya during the early months of their relationship, madalas silang mag-LQ dahil naasar sya palagi kay Chanyeol but then noong tumagal, she just get used to it.

“You’re so full of drama.” She just said and he laughed. He kissed the back of her hand before stealing a kiss from her. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata dahil sa ginawa ng lalaki. Aba! Kelan pa natuto ng hokage moves ang lalaking to?!

“Yah!” she wined and pouted her lips. 

“Stop pouting. I might kiss you again.” He whispered kaya naman bigla nyang inalis ang pag nguso. Ba yan nasa public sila. Buti kung silang dalawa lang eh! Char!

“Chan, people were taking photos.” She whispered to him. Yumuko na nga sya para hindi sya masyadong makita but then Chanyeol held her chin and kissed her. 

“I don’t care. I want them to see how proud I am to be with you.” 

Heart, please be still.

\--------------------------

“I saw the photos! Gosh ang sweet-sweet nyo ng oppa mo! Inagawan na yata ni Chanyeol si Lee Jong Suk sa pagiging higop king eh.” Annie yelled at her nang sagutin nya ang video call nito.

“Aling photos na naman ang pinagsasasabi mo? Jusko grabe ka girl pagdating sa chika ha.” She just said. Good thing Jin Ah is still out with Kyungsoo kaya pwede pa syang makapag-ingay. 

“Trending sa Twitter worldwide, 2nd spot, ang date mo with Chanyeol sa Sulbing hanggang Insa-dong! Grabe ang daming pictures sa bawat thread! Grabe ang PDA! Buti di kayo nilanggam!” napangiwi naman sya sa sinabi ni Annie. Sa totoo lang naiinis sya sa mga couples na grabe maka-PDA but then when she saw the pictures Annie was talking about, gusto nyang sabunutan ang sarili nya because wagas nga sila mag-PDA. Especially dun sa café na kinainan nila sa Insa-dong.

“Wala ka bang jetlag?” she tried to avert the topic. Alam nya kase ay galing lang ng Bangkok sina Annie. 

“Sus. Parang hindi naman ako sanay. Wag mo ngang ibaling sa iba ang topic. Pang ilang base na sya?” Eun Jung’s eyes widened dahil sa tanong ni Annie. Napaka-laswa ng babaeng ito!

“Yah! Walang base! Sisipain kita eh!” she said while laughing. Napahinto naman sya ng biglang pumasok si Chanyeol sa kwarto nila ni Jin Ah.

“Who are you talking to?” tanong nito bago umupo sa tabi nya and sumiksik sa leeg nya. He used to do this before when he was sleepy and couldn’t sleep. And she would play with his hand until he sleeps. 

“Annyeong haseyo Chanyeol!” Annie greeted in the video call. Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa screen ng phone nya and he just nodded at Annie before nuzzling her neck.

“She I’m so kinikilig naman with your oppa!”

“Sige, bye Annie. See you na lang after my leave.” She said and hanged up the call. Hinawakan nya naman agad kamay ng lalaki na nakahawak sa binti nya. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping in your room?” she asked while playing with his hand. Chanyeol had calloused hands due to playing different kinds of instruments. But then ang lalaking may pinakamagandang kamay na nakita nya ay si Baekhyun. Daig pa ang kamay ng babae sa kamay ng lalaking yun.

“Eomma called me.” he started talking. Sya naman ay nakikinig lamang. 

“She wants to see you again. He told me to bring you to her Viva Polo tomorrow but I can’t. We have to practice for the concert in the Philippines starting tomorrow until October 2.” He said. 

“It’s okay. I can go there alone. I can just use the GPS to get there.” She just said ngunit umiling lamang ang lalaki. 

“I want to go there with you.” he said. If someone’s gonna see Chanyeol like this, they would probably be shocked. He used to have that powerful and mighty and happy aura and vibe on stage and on camera but off-cam; he’s more like a five-year-old kid.

“I told you, I can go there myself.” She assured him but he shook his head. 

Aigoo! He’s so cute!

“Eun Jung-ih, baekopa.” (I’m hungry.) he whispered. Natawa naman si Eun Jung dahil doon. 

“Get up. I’m going to order jjajjangmyun. How many servings can you eat? I will also ask the others if they want.” She said pertaining to Chen, Sehun, Kai and Baekhyun who’s in the entertainment room. But then Chanyeol does not want to stand up.

“Yah. Irreuna. Irreuna.” (Hey. Get up. Get up.) She said and pulled his ears. Wala namang nagawa ang lalaki kundi bumangon. He followed her when she walked towards the entertainment room to ask the boys if they want jjajjangmyun.

“I can eat 3 medium servings, noona.” Sehun said. Tumango naman sya and she dialed the number of the restaurant. After ordering, Baekhyun asked her to stay in the entertainment room for Chanyeol to stay there too. 

“Yah! You’re here to help arrange the songs, not cuddle with Eun Jung. Irreuna, Park Chanyeol!” (Get up, Park Chanyeol!) Baekhyun shouted at Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakatabi na naman sa kanya at pinaglalaruan ang kamay nya.

“Never thought that you’ll that be clingy, hyung-nim.” Sehun said and that made her laugh. Sinamaan naman sya ng tingin ni Chanyeol. Hala anong problema nun?

“Oh Sehun!” Chanyeol yelled at their maknae whose laughing in the corner along with Kai. Hindi nya naman gets kung bakit tumatawa yung dalawa kaya naman nanahimik na lang sya. But then Lay sat beside her. 

“He always have the ability to be obsessed with someone or something that makes him happy.” He said. Is he pertaining to Chanyeol?

“Huh?” napalingon naman sya rito but Lay just focused his eyes on Chanyeol and Sehun and Kai who’s now running inside the entertainment room. They were like kids in the playground. Hinahabol ni Chanyeol si Sehun na hinihila naman ni Kai palayo. Nakisali na din si Baekhyun. Sinasaway naman ni Suho yung apat.

“He’s happy with you. Truly happy. Let him feel that always. He’s one of the sunshine’s of the team. When he’s hurt, he never let anyone know.” He said. She found Lay creepy. Para kaseng namaalam na ito na hindi nya maintindihan.

“Thank you.” she said and smiled at him. Pareho nilang hinabol ng tingin yung apat na naghahabulan pa din hanggang ngayon. 

“Welcome to the family.” He finally said bago umalis sa tabi nya.

\------------------------

“Yah, I’m going to sleep. Let go of my hand.” Natatawa nyang sabi kay Chanyeol. Ayaw kaseng bumitaw sa kanya ng unggoy na to. Jin Ah wants to talk to her din kase that’s why she wants to go to their room na. And Suho told everyone not to let Chanyeol and Kyungsoo get into their [her and Jin Ah’s] room. Suho also reminded the two of them to always lock the door at night.

“I’m going to miss you.” he said which made her laugh like a mad girl. Ang OA naman kase ng lalaking to. “What’s funny?”

“I’m just going to sleep in the room in front of yours, gosh Chanyeol!” she said in between her laughs. Chanyeol pouted his lips and hugged her.

“Gomawo, Eun Jung-ih. Thank you for giving me another chance.” He whispered before letting her go, literally. He even pushed her inside of their room and smiled at Jin Ah.

“Okay what happened to him?” Jin Ah asked as soon as she closed and locked the door. She shook her head and sat beside Jin Ah.

“What’s that?” she asked pertaining to folder Jin Ah was holding. Makapal kase iyon that’s why it captured her attention.

“Ah I’m choosing a hanbok for my wedding. Can you help me?” Eun Jung nodded her head. Masayang tumulong sa mga bride-to-be’s!

“So you’re gonna be wedded in tradional way? Don’t you want to wear a wedding gown?” she asked as she flips through the pages. The hanboks were all beautiful but this girl beside sitting beside her is a bride of one the most famous KPOP idols in the world so it has to be special.

“Andwae. I always like to wear a hanbok in my wedding since I was a kid. I always admired Queen In Hyeon and I always want to look like her.” (No.) Jin Ah replied. Napatango na lamang si Eun Jung. Queen In Hyeon is a Joseon queen, it was said she was poisoned slowly by one of the king’s evil concubines that led to her early death.

“This one’s pretty.” She said and showed the picture to Jin Ah. She saw the sparkle in her eyes when they looked at the hanbok.

“Omo! Yeppeudda! Gomaweopta, Eun Jung-ah!” (Gosh! This is pretty! Thank you, Eun Jung!) Jin Ah beamed at her. Niyakap pa nga sya nito. 

“I’m glad to help.” She just said with a smile. 

\------------------------

Kinabukasan, while they were all eating their breakfasts, Kyungsoo talked about his upcoming wedding next year to Jin Ah. All of them were excited. Nakakatawa kase dahil si Kyungsoo yung tipo na parang ilag sa babae but then ito pa ang mauunang ikakasal.

“Traditional wedding? I’m ugly when I’m wearing traditional clothes.” Chen said. Natawa naman sila dahil doon. 

“You Chanyeol, when is your wedding?” Suho asked. Napatingin naman sya lalaki. They are all waiting for an answer but then Chanyeol sighed.

“I’m still going to propose properly to my Eun Jung.” He said and smiled sheepishly. Binato naman ito ni Sehun ng pipino.

“I’ll tell Eun Jung-ih noona to turn you down.” He told Chanyeol and he even stuck his tongue out.

“Oh Sehun!” 

“Wae hyung?”

\---------------------------

“Yah, I’m going to tell you a secret.” Jin Ah whispered to her habang hinuhugasan nila ang mga pinagkainan. Diretso na kasi agad sa practice room yung mga boys to start their practice for the concert in the Philippines. Kaya ayun sila na ni Jin Ah ang sumalo ng house chores. Jin Ah even thanked Chanyeol for bringing her in the dorm because nagkaroon daw ito ng kasama sa kwarto and katulong sa house chores.

“What is it?” she asked. Pansin nya, habang nagtatagal syang kasama si Jin Ah ay nagiging chismosa na ito. Dati ay pangiti-ngiti lamang ito ngunit ngayon ay nakikipag-chismisan na ito kay Xiumin at Baekhyun. She’s not a bad influence. Annie is. Friends na kase si Jin Ah at Annie sa Facebook and they even follow each other on Instagram kaya naman ayun. Nahahawaan na ng virus ni Annie ang tahimik na si Jin Ah.

“Promise me that you’ll never tell anyone.” Jin Ah even giggled. Hala napano na to? 

“I promise.” Nag-pinky promise and stamp pa silang dalawa habang may suot na rubber gloves. Para silang mga bata. 

“I heard Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talking this morning. I was about to go out when I heard them talking in the hallways so I didn’t open the door and listened to their conversation. I know its bad to eavesdrop, I’m sorry.” She started. Napatingin naman si Eun Jung sa kausap. 

“What are they talking about?” she asked. Chismosa na talaga si Baek Jin Ah.

“Chanyeol’s going to marry you in the Philippines.” 

“What?”


	11. Last

“Are you okay?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang nasa holding area sila ng Incheon International Airport. Masyado kaseng madaming fans na nag-aabang sa lobby ng airport kaya hindi muna sila pinayagang pumunta na sa eroplano pagbaba nila ng sasakyan.

She’s going to the Philippines together with EXO and their managers and staffs for the concert. Hindi naman nya balak manood ng concert but then she and Jin Ah were given VIP Passes by Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s manager. Nakakahiya naman kung aayawan nya pa samantalang yung iba, they are paying a lot just to have a slot in the VIP Standing.

“Are we flying with the same team?” she asked him pertaining to the air crew na kinabibilangan nya. Hindi na lang kase one month leave ang kinuha nya kundi mismong indefinite leave because Chanyeol doesn’t want her to go and work again. Ito pa mismo ang tumawag sa company nila to ask for a leave.

“I think so. Watch me perform okay? I’m going to find you in the crowd.” he asked as he burrows his face in her neck. Good thing wala syang kiliti sa leeg kundi lagi nyang masisipa ang lalaking to.

“Okay. How can I not watch you if you gave a VIP Pass?” natatawa nyang tanong dito. He just grinned at her before biting her earlobe and kissing her neck. 

“Yah. Stop it.” she told him. Nakakahiya kase kung may makakakita sa kanilang dalawa. Sabihin ang landi nila pareho. But good thing the others were busy. 

“Na neol saranghaeyo, Eun Jung-ih.” He said which made her smile. He looked at her before kissing her lips and forehead. 

“Nado saranghaeyo, Chanyeol-ah.”

\----------------------------

“The entrance in the hotels is filled with fans. We can’t go inside without them being seen.” She heard one of the managers said. Kaya pala paikot-ikot lang yung sasakyan na sinasakyan along Greenbelt kung saan kaharap ang hotel na tutuluyan ng EXO pati mga staff which is New World Hotel.

“The fans were waiting since yesterday. We can’t just shoo them away.” She heard the other one said. He has a point. The fans were one of the reasons why the artists are on top, hindi naman pwedeng paalisin yun basta-basta.

“What are we going to do? The boys needs to rest.” Nag-isip ng maigi si Eun Jung kung magsasalita ba sya o hindi. In the end, she chose to say what’s running in her mind. 

“My condo unit has 4 rooms. They can stay there.” Napatingin sa kanya ang lahat nang magsalita sya. 

“Are you sure, Miss Song, that they can stay there?” Chanyeol’s manager asked her. She nodded her head. No one will suspect that EXO will be there. And isa pa malayo iyon sa hotel na tutuluyan nila. 

“Yes, I am.” She answered with a smile.

“Where’s your unit?” 

\--------------------------

“I didn’t know you have a big place.” Chanyeol told her nang makapasok na sila sa unit nya. No one recognized that KPOP group EXO is just behind her. Kahit ang receptionist, akala ay mga kaibigan lang nila ni Yu Seok ang kasama nya. 

“My family used to come here a lot before my nephew was born.” She answered. Agad naman syang lumapit sa iba pang members to give the room assignment. Ang mga staff at crew ay sa hotel na tumuloy.

“Jin Ah and I will share a room. Just chose any room you want. Each room can cater 3 people.” She said and hands out the keys. Natawa pa nga sila ni Jin Ah nang biglang mag-bato-bato pick na ang syam lalaki sa harap nila.

In the end, Chanyeol, Kai, and Suho were sharing the room next theirs. Chen, Lay and Xiumin share the other room and Kyungsoo, Sehun and Baekhyun shares the last room. Nagrereklamo pa nga si Kyungsoo na magkipag-switch ng room kay Chen because pareho daw maingay ang roomates nya.

“I wonder if I will ever get a good sleep.” Kyungsoo said as they munch on their dinner na niluto nila ni Chanyeol. “Chen-hyung, please let me sleep in your room.” Kyungsoo pleaded which made all them laugh.

“Geurae.” Chen answered happily. Kyungsoo was relieved after hearing Chen’s reply. Nadismaya naman si Baekhyun at Sehun.

Matapos maghapunan, she and Jin Ah sent the boys to their room para makapagpahinga na. Maaga pa kaseng aalis ang mga ito bukas for the final rehearsal. They were washing the dishes when Jin Ah spoke.

“Eun Jung-ah, have you brought a white dress with you?” she asked. Nagtaka naman si Eun Jung. Para saan ang white dress? Ano manonood lang sila ng concert kailangan pang naka-dress? Ano yun para feel na talaga ang pagiging VIP?

“He? What for?” she asked. Natawa naman si Jin Ah. 

“It’s for your wedding! I told you Chanyeol will marry you here, in the Philippines!” she shrieked. Eun Jung doesn’t want to believe but then a small part of her mind is rejoicing upon what she had heard.

“Let’s just finish this, Jin Ah-ssi. I’m still hungry. Want to grab something outside?” pagkuwa’y tanong nya sa babae. Ngumiti naman ito bago tumango. 

“Let’s just buy something outside and then eat it here. We can’t stay up late because we have to cook and prepare the meals of the idols.” Sabi ni Jin Ah. They exchanged looks before laughing. 

\---------------------------

The MOA Arena is already filled with the fans as she and Jin Ah walk, side-by-side. They were also escorted by the staff papunta sa VIP Standing. The loud screams of pinoy EXO-L’s filled the whole arena. Everyone is excited. Everyone is ecstatic. 

“Omo! I heard D.O. oppa’s fiancé is here! I read it from Twitter!” nagkatinginan naman sila ni Jin Ah sa narinig bago sabay na tumawa. 

“Is there any previews? I saw Chanyeol oppa’s fiancé a while ago in Starbucks.” 

“Really?”

“Yes and she’s with a girl. And I think that girl is D.O. oppa’s fiancé.” Natawa na lang sila ni Jin Ah. 

7:00 in the evening ang simula ng concert and it’s already 6:50. Ten minutes na lang ay lalabas na ang EXO kaya naman mas lalong lumakas ang sigaw ng mga tao. 

At exactly 7pm, a VCR appeared in the wide screen. Pinakikita ang naging journey ng EXO through the years. From their debut to every hit music video and awards nights. Sigawan ng sigawan ang mga tao. Before the video ends, the group muttered thanks to everyone who supported them throughout the journey.

“Komapseumnida, EXO-L’s. Now that we had already regained our memories. We will happily go back to the place where we came from. And that is the EXO Planet. Thank you for your love and support. We will never forget all you. Saranghamnida, EXO-L’s!” unti-unti ay nakarinig sila ng iyakan mula sa crowd. And kanilang masayang crowd ay ngayon nagsisi-iyakan na because of the message. 

MAMA ang naging opening track which followed by Touch It. Muling umingay ang crowd. Eun Jung can’t help herself to stare at Chanyeol as he dance and sing in the stage. He’s so graceful and perfect and everything! And his voice! She had always know that his voice were deep but hindi nya ine-expect na ganito kaganda at kalalim ang boses ni Chanyeol, live. 

She and Chanyeol’s eyes found each other amidst the crowd. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Ang simpleng gesture na iyon ay dahilan upang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Eun Jung. She can feel it kahit na sobrang lakas ng music samahan pa ng sigawan ng mga tao. 

Nasa kalagitnaan ng ika-anim na kanta nang biglang mamatay ang mga ilaw sa stage at sa buong venue. Nagulat na lamang sya ng biglang tumigil ang music causing the people’s silence. Napatingin naman sya kay Jin Ah. 

“Jin Ah, what happening? Are you okay?” tanong nya rito. Kahit madalim, she saw Jin Ah, with the help of the light sticks, looked at her before smiling. May kakaiba sa mga ngiti ng babaeng ito. Yung parang may alam sya na hindi pwedeng malaman ng kahit na sino.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, but I just want to say something.” Napatingin naman sya kay Chanyeol. “Music please.” He said and the song Angel played. 

“To the woman who captured my heart 10 years ago, I am here in front to say and show how much I love you.” agad na nagpalakpakan ang mga tao sa sinabing iyon ni Chanyeol. Sya naman ay hindi nya alam ang gagawin. She wanted to leave the place due to embarrassment but the she also wants to hear what he will say.

“Song Eun Jung, 10 years have passed but my feelings for hasn’t changed at all. It just well, increased. I am sorry for what I did before, really sorry, but when I look at you and see how you grew to be fine lady, I can say that I’m happy with my decision. We are already the part of our lives where we just want sit in the grass as we watch our beautiful children run around.” Mas lalong lumakas ang sigawan. Sya naman ay nagsisimula nang tuluan ng luha. Jin Ah just tapped her back lightly. 

She was surprised nang biglang may spotlight na tumapat sa kanya causing the people around her to turn their phone in her direction. Flashes from different camera flickered in front of her but wala syang pakialam.Dahan-dahang naglakad si Chanyeol pababa ng stage habang sinusundan ng spotlight. 

Right now, parang wala na syang naririnig. Right now, it’s like she and him. Parang wala nang tao sa paligid nila. 

Chanyeol held his hand to reach for her and sinundo sya nito at dinala sa stage. Halos lumundag na palabas ng dibdib nya ang sariling puso due the overwhelming feelings that’s been flooding her since then. 

“Song Eun Jung, Ellie Song, or whatever name you got in there…” natahimik ang mga tao nang biglang lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harapan nya. Sya naman ay iyak na ng iyak.

He took out something from his pocket and opened it in front of her. The light reflected from the diamond encrusted ring hit her face. 

“Will you go to the EXO Planet with me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you be the mother of my children? Will stay with me until we are old and grey?” he asked which made her cry even more. Idagdag pa ang background music.

She wiped her tears first before looking at him intently. She kneeled to level with Chanyeol’s face. She cupped his cheeks and kissed it and kissing his nose afterwards. 

“Ask me or not, I want to go there with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the mother of your children. I want to stay with you until we are old and grey. So my answer to all of your questions is yes, Park Chanyeol.” She said before kissing him. She is not ashamed anymore kahit na maraming tao. Wala na syang pakialam. Basta ang mahalaga, masaya silang dalawa ng lalaking mahal nya.

Nagpalakpakan ang lahat nang maisuot na ni Chanyeol ang diamond ring sa kamay nya. They were congratulated by everyone. Ilang minuto din syang nagtagal sa stage bago sya hinatid pababa ni Chanyeol, pabalik sa pwesto nila ni Jin Ah. But to her surprise, may bakod na roon and silang dalawa na lang talaga. 

“So how are you feeling?” tanong sa kanya ng babae pagpanhik ni Chanyeol ng stage to continue the song. Nasa concert pa din naman kase sila.

“I’m so happy! I feel that my heart will pop out of my chest!” she exclaimed. Tawa naman ng tawa si Jin Ah. 

“I got the same feeling when Kyungsoo proposed to me. I cried so hard when he kneeled and fired away the question. I never imagined that he would actually ask me to marry him!” Jin Ah replied. 

“Tell me how he proposed to you!” 

“Later. But for now, I just want to congratulate you. Looks like you’ll get married before me.” Eun Jung did not able to hear Jin Ah’s last words because of the noise. But sure naman sya na hindi naman biro yung sinabi ni Jin Ah.

\-----------------------------

“I can’t believe it. The fans behind were crying so hard after the last song.” Jin Ah told her nang makapasok na sila sa backstage kung nasaan ang waiting room ng EXO. They were waiting for everyone na nagbibihis pa sa dressing rooms.

“Pinoy EXO-L’s were really dramatic.” Natatawa nyang sabi sa kausap.

“Anyway, can I leave you for a moment? I’ll just get us some food. Baekopayo!” Jin Ah said before standing up kaya naman napatayo din sya.

“Do you need some help?” she asked.

“No. Just wait for me.” and that, Jin Ah left.

Paglabas ni Jin Ah, Eun Jung can’t help but to stare at her diamond engagement ring. It’s a Tiffany vintage engagement ring. And she presumes that the price of this ring is as beautiful as it looks. 

“I’m getting married to him.” wala sa loob nyang sabi habang nakatingin sa singsing na suot. She kept on smiling like an idiot. “He really did keep his promise.” 

Eun Jung took out her phone to get a selfie ‘not intentionally’ showing her ring. She posted it in her Instagram account and captioned ‘#Waiting’. Few minute after posting the snap, binaha agad sya ng notifications.

annie.leviste OMO! IS THAT A FREAKING ENGAGEMENT RING?! OMO! OMO! CONGRATS!  
yunhee_lee CHUKAHAEYO EUN JUNG-IH!!!! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK TO  
SEOUL?  
iamlian22 Congrats ate ellie! @real__pcy  
yveskim Congratulations! Bridesmaid ako! @eunjungsongg Hahahaha  
baek_jin_ah #Lovewins !!!! @real__pcy @eunjungsongg  
ruthyybaby When is the wedding?! Gosh minus 1 member Team Yeppeos!  
oohsehun you purposedly showed the ring noona 

 

Tawa ng tawa si Eun Jung sa comments ng mga kaibigan nya. She was typing a reply to Annie when someone entered the receiving akala nya si Jin Ah lang ang pumasok but she’s wrong.

“Miss Eun Jung, Chanyeol-ssi wanted you to wear this.” She said and handed her a white dress. Napatingin naman sya sa damit na hawak nung babaeng staff.

“For what?” tanong nya.

“It’s for the dinner in the hotel. Please come with me to get changed.” tumango si Eun Jung bago sumunod sa babae.

Matapos makapagbihis at makapag-ayos ay hinatid pa sya ng staff ng sa carpark. Eun Jung thanked the girl before getting inside the car. Iniwan na pala sya ng mga kasama nya, hindi nya pa alam.

She arrived in New World Hotel 15 minutes later. Hindi na kase rush hour kaya wala nang masyadong traffic. Pagtigil sa entrance ng hotel ay sinundo na naman ng isang staff ng EXO. Nakakapanibago tuloy. Parang instant celebrity na sya na hindi.

“Uh, where exactly are we going?” tanong nya sa kasama. Lumampas na kase sila sa restaurant ng hotel. Hindi naman sya sinagot ng staff. Finally they stopped inside the hall. 

Someone appeared from behind and gave her a bouquet of flowers and even put a flower crown above her head.

“Shit. Totoo ata yung sinabi ni Jin Ah.” Eun Jung muttered habang binubuksan ang pinto sa harapan nya. 

The lights were off nang makapasok sya but then lumiwanag nang tapatan sya ng spotlight. Dahan-dahan syang naglakad, following the trail of the red carpet. 

As she walks, someone is singing the song A Thousand Years. Habang papalapit sa dulo, Eun Jung can’t stop her tears from flowing. Before the trail ends, her father and elder brother appeared and held both of her arms. 

“Appa, Oppa.” (Dad, brother.) she is crying and her brother Hyun Si wiped the tears coming from her eyes. Both of them were smiling at her.

Chanyeol was waiting at the end of the line. He was dashing and looking handsome in his suit. Katulad nya ay umiiyak rin ang lalaki. 

“Chanyeol-ah.” 

“Eun Jung-ih.”

Her father gave her hand to Chanyeol and he took her hand and kissed it lightly. He wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes before taking her to the altar where a priest awaits. 

“Do you, Chanyeol Park accept Eun Jung Song, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Eun Jung accept Chanyeol Park, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me by the holy Catholic Church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Chanyeol wiped her tears again before lowering his head to meet her lips. She felt pure happiness as they shared the kiss. Everyone is cheering for them. 

“Chukahaeyo, adeul, ddal.” (Congratulations, my son, my daughter-in-law.) Chanyeol’s mother greeted them pagbaba nila ng makeshift stage. 

“Kamsahamnida, eomma.” (Thank you, Mom) they both answered. 

They are showered with flowers as they walk hand-in-hand palabas ng hall, diretso sa restaurant. 

They were seated in the middle samantalang ang mga guests naman ay nakaupo paikot sa kanila. Eun Jung was staring at the diamond engagement ring on her left hand and to the white marble wedding ring on her right. Their wedding rings are much similar to the wedding rings used in Joseon Dynasty.

“Are you happy?” tanong sa kanya ng lalaki. Eun Jung nodded with a smile. She can’t contain her happiness now. Parang sasabog na nga ang puso nya sa sobrang sayang nararamdaman. A few hours ago, engaged pa lang sya, ngayon, kasal na sya! 

“Do you really like surprises?” natatawa nyang tanong kay Chanyeol na walang ibang ginawa kundi halikan ang mga kamay nya. 

“I do. You’re surprised right?” natatawang tanong nito sa kanya. 

“I am. A while ago, I was just engaged with you and now I’m already married.” She answered with a laugh.

“I love you, Eun Jung. Thank you for coming back to me.” he said that made her heart melt. 

“I love you too, Chanyeol. Thank you for fulfilling your promise.” She said and they ended it with a sweet kiss that made the crowd cheer.


	12. Epilogue

“Yeobo, ddalgi juseyo.” (Honey, please give me strawberries.) Chanyeol handed the platter full of strawberries to his pregnant wife, Eun Jung. It’s been a year of their marriage and they’ve been blessed with this little angel inside his wife’s womb.

“Yeobo, gyul juseyo.” (Honey, please give me the mandarin orange.) Eun Jung laughed when she saw her husband’s shocked expression nang humingi sya ng orange. Hindi pa halos kase nagtatagal nang fifteen minutes yung ibinigay sa kanyang plato ng strawberries. 

“You already ate all of the strawberries?” natatawang tanong nito. She nodded her head. Chanyeol must be thankful that fruits were the only food their babies want to eat all the time. Even though she’s already in the third trimester of her pregnancy, magana pa rin syang kumain. Yun nga lang, she’s not gaining a lot of weight dahil puro fruits lang talaga ang kinakain nya.

“Gomawo yeobo.” (Thank you, Honey.) She said as started eating the mandarin orange that Chanyeol had peeled. Hindi na kase sya makalakad ng maayos because her tummy is so big that’s why her OB advised her just to stay in bed for the babies. They were hinted na hindi lang isang baby ang nasa loob ng tyan nya. Chanyeol was excited to see their children but hindi sya pumayag na magpa-ultrasound with her husband. She wanted to surprise him.

“Yeobo, Appa and Hyun Si-hyung will be coming over with Young Jae and Yun Hee.” She heard Chanyeol said. She looked at him.

“Eonje? Wae?” (When? Why?) tanong nya naman. It’s been months since they’ve spring cleaned their house.

“Young Jae wants to celebrate his birthday with his handsome uncle. And also, EXO will be here too. Young Jae invited them.” Eun Jung blew an exasperated breath. She’s in a bed rest due to her sensitive pregnancy and her husband keeps on inviting people in their house. How can she take care of their visitors?!

“Bichyeosseo, Park Chanyeol?! I’m very pregnant and yet you keep on inviting people in our house. How can I take care of them properly?” (Are you crazy, Park Chanyeol?) Chanyeol laughed hard because of her outburst. At nagawa pa talaga syang tawanan ng lalaking to!

“Yeobo, people wants to see you. My Instagram and Twitter followers keeps on asking me to post photos of you.” he said, laughing. Inirapan nya ang lalaki. 

“When are they coming? Young Jae’s birthday is on the day after tomorrow. Is the guest rooms clean? How about EXO? Are they gonna sleep here? You can also invite your parents and Yoo Ra unnie.” She said. Chanyeol looked at her before laughing again. What’s wrong with she said?

\---------------------------

“Saenggil chukka hamnida! Saenggil chukka hamnida! Saranghaneun uri Young Jae! Saenggil chukka hamnida!” (Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday our dear, Young Jae. Happy birthday to you!) They all sang a birthday song for Young Jae. Everyone was there. Her and Chanyeol’s family and the EXO boys along with some of their former managers. Jin Ah was their too and Suho’s bodyguard Kang Soon Deok. Min Seok came late along with his girlfriend, Yoon Sun Woo.

“Komapseumnida!” (Thank you!) Young Jae happily exclaimed before blowing his candles. They all clapped their hands when Young Jae had finished blowing his birthday candles. 

“Do you want to say something, adeul?” Yun Hee asked her son. Young Jae nodded his head. 

“Cheobbunjae, kamsahamnida, eomma, appa, harabeoji. Thank you for coming.” (First, thank you Mom, Dad and Grandpa. Thank you for coming.) He hugged his parents and grandfather.

“Cheon maneyo. Uri saranghaneun, Young Jae.” (You’re welcome. We love you Young Jae.) Her father said before they all hugged Young Jae.

“Dubunjjae, gomawo, Eun Jung-ih Imo, Chanyeol Samcheon. Seonmul gomawo.” (Second, thank you Aunt Eun Jung and Uncle Chanyeol. Thank you for the gift.)” He also hugged the two of them. Though nagkiss na lang sa kanya si Young Jae dahil nga hindi na sya makatayo because of her bulging tummy.

“Saebunjjae, kamsahamnida, EXO samcheon. Seonmul gomawo!” (And third, thank you EXO Uncles! Thank you for the gifts!) Young Jae hugged his uncles one by one. After that, they’ve all decided to feast on the food.

Eun Jung felt a sting of pain while Chanyeol was holding her to walk and assist the guests. Her grip on Chanyeol’s hand tightens as pain increases. 

“Yeobo, gwaechanayo?” (Honey are you okay?) He asked. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Kaya pa naman siguro nyang tagalan yung pain.

“I’m okay.” She said. 

Eun Jung continued to inhale and exhale lightly thinking that it might help but she’s wrong. Lalo lang nanakit ang tyan nya dahil doon. Mas lalong humigpit ang hawak nya sa kamay ng asawa. 

“Eun Jung-ah, gwaechanayo?” this time, her brother asked her. 

“My tummy hurts. But I’m okay.” She replied. 

“Uh? Imo, did you pee?” they all looked at Young Jae. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya and sa dress na suot nya. 

“Omo! Omo! Eun Jung’s water bag broke! Embuleonsseureul buleojuseyo! Ppali!” (Call an ambulance! Faster!) She heard Yun Hee shouted before an intense kind of pain darted in her being. 

\------------------------------

“Mr. Park, your wife cannot deliver your children normally. The normal delivery can cause her death, so we suggest that she must undergo the Caesarian section.” Eun Jung’s OB-Gyne told Chanyeol.

“H-how many babies does she have in her womb?” he asked. 

“Your wife has 4 babies inside her, Sir.” For a moment, Chanyeol had lost his words because of what the doctor said. 

Eun Jung has 4 babies inside her, meaning they will be having quadruplets. 

They will be having quadruplets. 

“We’re going to have quads.” 

“Yes, Sir. So what’s your decision? Do you agree for the Caesarian Section?”

“Yes. Please do everything to make her and the babies safe.”

\------------------------------

“We’re going to have quads!” Chanyeol exclaimed. Everyone rose from their seats and gathered around him.

“Jeongmal?!” (Really?!)

“Damn! Really?!”

“Is Eun Jung and the babies, safe?” 

“They were brought in the operating room. Eun Jung is going to undergo the Caesarian Section.”

“Omo! Chukahaeyo!” 

\------------------------------


	13. Falling Apart

SPECIAL CHAPTER – FALLING APART  
“Park Sung Yeol! Park Hyun Jin! Park Jae Chan! Park Yu Reom!” Eun Jung’s voice echoed inside their house. Halos maubos na ang boses kakatawag sa apat nilang anak. They were blessed with quadruplets and now they are already in middle school and causing troubles. 

“Ne Eomma?” (Yes, Mom?) the eldest Sung Yeol came to her and kissed her cheeks. 

“Eomma, Appa eodiseo?” (Mom, where’s dad?) The second born Hyun Jin asked before kissing her cheeks.

“Eomma! Bogoshippeoyo!” (Mom I missed you!) The third born Jae Chan exclaimed before running into her and showering kisses in her face.

“Eomma baekopayo! Jeongmal baekopayo!” (Mom, I’m hungry! I’m really hungry!) The youngest of the four, Yu Reom said. 

“What did you do in school?” she asked them in her stern voice. Agad namang nagsitahimik ang apat. Nagtinginan muna ang apat bago sabay-sabay na nagsalita. 

“Eomma! Choi Dong Gook punched Jae Chan!” sumbong sa kanya ni Yu Reom. The others nodded.

“I just punched him back because he’s my brother and I’m the eldest so it’s my responsibility to look after and protect my brother.” Sung Yeol said. She secretly smiled. Sung Yeol is really a reliable eldest. 

“And I helped Sung Yeol-hyung because I’m the second eldest.” Hyun Jin said. 

“Eomma, I punched Choi Dong Wook because he said that appa doesn’t love us because he never go to our school.” Jae Chan defended. Eun Jung blew an exasperated breath. She looked at her children and kneeled before hugging all of them.

“Eomm is it true? Appa doesn’t love us anymore?” Yu Reom asked. She can see the tears building up in his eyes. 

Totoo naman kase ang mga sinasabi ng mga ito. Never pang pumunta si Chanyeol sa school events ng mga anak nila. Isang beses lang din nito hinatid sa school ang mga bata. She is terribly hurt because of what’s happening to their family. As the children grow, it seems like everything is falling apart. 

Chanyeol only comes home once a week and the next day, he’ll leave again for God knows where. Minsan nga ay halos hindi na nagkikita si Chanyeol at ang mga bata. As for the both of them, bihira na silang mag-usap kapag nasa bahay ang lalaki. Normally, he would arrive in midmorning and sleep all day, lock himself in the music room and leave the next day. Before leaving, he would leave money in their room. 

“Don’t believe them. Appa loves all of you that’s why he is working hard for your future.” She said. She kissed them one by one and wiped the tears that came out from Yu Reom’s eyes. “Uljima, Yu Reom-ah.” (Don’t cry, Yu Reom.)

“We don’t need money, eomma. We need appa’s time.” Sung Yeol said. Shocked sya sinabi ng anak. She did not expect him to say things like that.

“Sung Yeol-ah!” 

“Mianhamnida eomma. Kaja.” Sung Yeol and his brothers left her in living room. Eun Jung just sat desperately in the couch. 

“Chanyeol, what’s happening to us?” she asked herself as she looks at their wedding picture displayed in the living room. She didn’t notice the tears that were falling from her eyes. 

\-------------------------------

Eun Jung was woken up by the sound coming from the doorbell. Late na atang dumating si Chanyeol ngayon. It’s already 9 in the morning. Tumayo sya mula sa couch na kinaidlipan at lumabas para pagbuksan kung sino man ang nasa gate. She was surprised to see Jin Ah. 

“Jin Ah. It’s been a long time. How are you?” she asked her as she smiles brightly, hiding every problem she got in her smile. 

“I should be asking you that. How are you? Can we go inside? I want to talk to you.” Jin Ah said. She’s serious and natatakot sya sa maaring sabihin nito. 

“What brings you here?” nakangiti pa din nyang tanong sa kaibigan as she motions her to sit down. 

“Are you okay, Eun Jung-ah? How are the kids?” Jin Ah asked. 

“The kids are okay. They went to school. How are you and Kyungsoo?” 

“We’re okay. How about you and your husband?” she lowered her gaze and stood up. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” she asked, trying to avert the topic. Jin Ah shook her head and held her hand down for her to sit down.

“Are you reading the news?” she asked. Eun Jung shook her head. Wala na syang time para manood ng tv. She has a lot of work to do from the company she’s working and she has to look after the kids. 

“Wae?” 

“Did you know that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had a fight over a year ago?” nagulat naman sya sa sinabi ni Jin Ah. Chanyeol never said a word to her about that.More like hindi na silang dalawa nag-uusap pa unlike before.

“Why? What happened?” 

“Kyungsoo found out that your husband is cheating behind your back. With Chaeyoung Park. The news of Chaeyoung’s divorce to her husband reached Chanyeol and he began reaching out to her since then. Kyungsoo got mad at him and told to stop cheating on you but he didn’t listen and that led to a fight.” Jin Ah narrated. 

Eun Jung felt her heart bleeding dahil sa narinig nya mula kay Jin Ah. Her husband is cheating on her with his first love. 

“I-it’s not true. H-he w-will never ch-cheat on me.” she said, suppressing the tears from her eyes. Jin Ah held her hand before hugging her tight.

“Mianhamnida, Eun Jung-ah. Mianhamnida. Kyungsoo tried to stop him but they ended punching and fighting off each other. I’m sorry.” (I’m sorry, Eun Jung. I’m sorry.) 

Eun Jung cried the whole day in Jin Ah’s lap. Good thing she’s kind enough to be with her. Masyadong masakit ang lahat ng mga nangyayari. Saan ba sya nagkulang? Saan sya nagkamali?

Gusto nyang magwala. Gusto nyang sirain lahat ng bagay na makikita nya. She wants to drown herself in alcohol. She wants to die. 

But she remembered that she has four angels depending on her. 

“Eomma! We’re home!” Eun Jung wiped her tears and fixed herself when she heard Yu Reom’s voice na papasok sa loob ng bahay. 

“Jin Ah, thank you. Please don’t mention anything to the kids. I don’t want them to get hurt.” 

“You can count on me. Our house is always open for all of you.” they hugged each other. 

\--

“Eomma, where are we going? Why did you pack all of our clothes?” Sung Yeol asked her habang nagsasara sya ng mga bintana ng bahay nila. Lagi kasing si Sung Yeol ang naunang magising sa apat. Nalagyan na nya ng covers ang mga furnitures at appliances. Naayos nya na rin ang passport nilang apat pati na ang mga school documents ng mga bata. They are ready to leave. 

“We are leaving, Sung Yeol-ah. Go wake your brothers it looks like your Uncle Kyungsoo and Aunt Jin Ah is already waiting outside.” She told her eldest. Naupo sya sa isa sa mga dining chairs before writing a letter to her soon-to-be ex-husband. 

She tried to hold back every tear that wanted to go out of her eyes. She needs to be strong. Her children need her. As much as she wanted to cry and sulk, and lock everyone away from her life, hindi pwede. Hindi pwedeng makita ng mga bata na mahina ang nanay nila. She has to be strong for them. She needs to be strong for them.

Chanyeol,  
Thank you for everything. I will treasure every memory.  
I already signed the divorce papers. It’s inside the envelope.Don’t worry about the kids. I applied for full custody. I won’t ask anything from you regarding their studies.  
I just want you to promise me one thing.  
Haengbokaesseoyo.

-Song Eun Jung

She left the engagement ring he gave her in the envelope where the divorce papers lies. But her marble wedding ring stays with her. Aside from their children, ang singsing na iyon na lamang ang magiging alaala na once upon a time, she was happy. Once upon a time, she was loved by Park Chanyeol. Once upon a time, they had a happily ever after.

Paggising nina Jae Chan, Hyun Jin at Yu Reom, agad nyang sinabihan ang mga ito na magbihis na. After changing, chineck nya muling lahat kung nahugot nya na ba mula sa mga sockets ang mga appliances. Ref lang ang iniwang nyang nakasaksak because she left food for him in case he went back to the house. 

“Eomma, are we going on a vacation?” Jae Chan asked her habang naglalakad sila palapit sa sasakyan ni Kyungsoo. They were too kind to offer na ihatid sila sa airport since naipagbili na nya ang sasakyan nya last week. She also sold the other jewelries Chanyeol had given her para magamit ang pera pagdating nila ng Pilipinas. Maging ang mga mamahaling bag at sapatos nya na regalo ng lalaki ay ipinagbili na din nya. Besides, she won’t be needing them anymore in the Philippines. They will be staying in her old unit in Stratford. Buti na lang pala hindi nya pa iyon ipinagbili.

“Samcheon! Imo!” Hyun Jin called the couple. They both smile at him. 

“Eun Jung-ah, are you okay? Are you ready to leave?” Kyungsoo asked her habang inilalagay nilang tatlo ang mga gamit nila sa compartment ng sasakyan. 

“I have to be. I have four children depending on me.” she joked. Natawa naman ang dalawa. Ayaw nyang magmukhang sobrang kawawa sa mata ng mga ito.

“He’s such an asshole.” Kyungsoo said before going to the driver’s seat.

“Imo, are you coming with us? Eomma said that we will visit Uncle Yu Seok in the Philippines.” Yu Reom asked Jin Ah. She politely smiled at her child before shaking her head. 

“No. Imo and Samcheon has work to do. Mianhe, Yu Reom. Next time, we will be coming with all of you.” she said. 

Eun Jung’s heart was heavy habang tumatakbong palayo ang sasakyan sa bahay nila. Thousands of memories were created in that house. They built their family inside that house but now, it’s wrecked. 

Her perfect family is not perfect anymore.

Chanyeol’s sister is waiting for them in Incheon International Airport. Nagulat nga sya ng makita ang sister-in-law. 

“Why are you leaving? Where are you going? Does my brother know about this?” agad na tanong nito matapos halikan isa-isa ang mga anak nya. 

“They’ll be going back to the Philippines, noona.” Si Kyungsoo na ang sumagot dahil hindi na nya mahanap ang boses nya para sagutin pa ang kapatid ng asawa. 

“I, I signed the divorce papers.” She finally said. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata nito dahil sa sinabi nya. Maging si Jin Ah ay nagulat. Hindi nya kase nasabi na nag-file sya ng divorce paper last week. 

She needs to clean up her mess for him to be happy. She had already accepted na hindi na masaya sa piling nya ang asawa kaya naman she’s doing the best that she can for him to be happy.

“What about the kids?” tanong ng sister-in-law nya. 

“I applied for full custody. I already got a work in the Philippines. I’ll be working as an event coordinator.” She said. A week after nalaman nya nag lahat mula kay Jin Ah, she immediately contacted her former co-worker Annie and ask if she can work as an events coordinator in their company. She passed her credentials through email and good thing, natanggap naman sya.

“Are really sure about that, Eun Jung? Maybe the two of you can still patch things up.” She shook her head.

“I am not the one making him happy so why would I still hold on to him?” she said and smiled. Narinig nya nang tinawag ang flight number nila kaya naman niyakap na nya ang kapatid ni Chanyeol pati na rin si Jin Ah at Kyungsoo. 

She thanked them for helping them and for everything. She also promised to go back and visit when the time is right. 

“You can call if you will need anything. You are still my brother’s wife. You will never be replaced.” Her sister-in-law said. Tumawa naman sya. 

Eun Jung called her sons para makapagpaalam sa tita nito and kina Jin Ah and Kyungsoo. Good thing wala namang naging tantrums ang apat. 

Magkaka-hawak kamay silang naglakad palabas ng boarding gate papunta sa eroplanong sasakyan nila.

She looked back once again hoping that he will be there running and catching his breath and shouting for them not to go pero wala syang nakita. 

Eun Jung just smiled bago umakyat ng eroplano. 

“Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off.” 

END.

“Not all love stories end with a happy ending. Sometimes, one will get tired of the partner and leave. The other may get hurt, cry and feel the pain inflicted by the person who promised to be with you until the end of both of your days. But it’s always your choice if you will let your world stop. Just wait, the pain will be gone. Everything will be okay.”   
-Diane

\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember that whatever happens, life must go on. The world will never stop for you. Feel the pain, live with it, accept it and move on.


End file.
